


Bittersweet

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: In the jungles of Peru, Blair meets a man whom he believes is a Sentinel.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the movie, Last of the Mohicans.

The daunting Chopec warrior stood on the edge of a small rise surveying the jungle spread out before him. He was a powerful man: tall and well built with white skin tanned deep brown by the hot jungle sun. He was clothed in the traditional dress of the Chopec warrior: a colorfully woven piece of cloth wrapped around his waist and held in place with a toggle made of a crocodile tooth. His face and body were painted in black in the traditional Chopec warrior symbols. 

At his wrists, ankles and neck, he was adorned with many leather thongs that had been intricately braided and dyed by the village women. Some were gifts of thanks for hunts he had participated in. Some were gifts of thanks for lives he had saved with his special Sentinel abilities. And some were gifts of thanks from village women with whom he had shared a bed. A few of the more elaborate ones were invitations from unattached women in the village to permanently share their huts, but so far, none had been successful in convincing the Sentinel in that regard. 

He was called Enqueri. His light brown hair, plaited in long strands and decorated with parrot feathers, was tied at the base of his neck with a leather strip, and his feet were covered in sandals made by the village women. The jungle offered many bounties to the skillful inhabitants of this tribe, and it provided for all their needs. 

The warrior's steel blue eyes scanned the thick jungle. His senses reached out, and he heard the underbrush rustle indicating the presence of animal life. With his sensitive sense of smell, he identified the animal as a tapir. His keen sight honed in on the creature's exact location, and he spoke softly to the two men standing quietly beside him. 

Incacha, a slim, strong warrior similarly dressed and adorned as his adopted brother, stood directly to his right with a steadying hand on Enqueri's shoulder. Natala, equally outfitted and equally formidable, stood next to his two sons, waiting patiently for word from Enqueri that the hunt should begin. 

In their native tongue of Quechua, Enqueri directed his companions. "The tapir is to the right of that grove of palms," he pointed as he spoke. "It will be enough food for the village for at least three days." 

Incacha and Natala acknowledged the information with slight nods. Quickly, the three men moved forward with the stealth of many years of practice and complete knowledge of each other's abilities. They broke into a wide formation and circled the unsuspecting prey. A series of small whistles were exchanged and when the men were in place, they tightened their circle until the animal started in surprise as Natala rose from the brush directly in front of it. It squealed in fright and turned to flee. With endless grace, Enqueri rose just feet from the tapir's left flank and sent his arrow into the animal's neck, hitting its jugular. Incacha rose simultaneously and with a quick burst of air into his blow-gun, sent his poison-tipped dart into the animal's right flank. It barely had time to stumble forward two steps before it sank to the ground, dying quickly. 

Natala approached the animal and, after reaching into a pouch at his belt, sprinkled a special herbal powder over it, thanking the gods for the success of the hunt, for providing food for the hungry villagers, and asking them to send the noble spirit of the animal to a higher plane. Enqueri and Incacha stood quietly, heads bowed, while their father blessed the kill. Then they skillfully skinned and butchered it, dividing the meat for ease of transport and wrapping the valuable skin tightly with several leather strips. The three hunters returned to their village, leaving the remnants for hungry animals to enjoy. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"Brynn, do you have to bring so much stuff?" Dr. Blair Sandburg groused at his sister, watching as she folded yet more clothing and stowed the bundle in the pack setting beside her before she rose.

"Come on, baby brother. We're going to be in the jungle for six months. A girl has to have some 'stuff'." Dr. Brynn Sandburg scowled at him. Her blue eyes twinkled, and she flipped her long, curly reddish-brown hair coquettishly. 

They stood nose to nose, mirror images of each other, albeit one was male and the other female. Many people mistook them for twins, and the mere eleven-month separation in their ages contributed to the misconception. In addition, the fact that the two doctors practiced the same profession often led people to believe that they were indeed twins. A closer examination of their lives proved that the two siblings might as well have been. They did almost everything together, much to the exasperation of their mother, who had expected both to be married and provide her with grandchildren by this time. But neither sister nor brother showed the slightest interest in that path, however, and preferred to spend their time on expeditions to the remotest corners of the globe. 

"Damn it, this is an anthropological expedition, not some uppity jungle safari! We're here to work, not preen." Blair tried to hide his smile as he complained. Somehow his sister always managed to have him laughing over something. 

"Blair Sandburg, just how many expeditions have we been on together the last six years?" She stood hands on hips, glaring at him. 

Blair shrugged. "Ah, three?"

"Right!" Brynn exclaimed, smacking Blair upside the head. "And have I ever 'preened'?"

"Hey!" Blair yelped, jumping back when he saw Brynn's hand reaching for another bop. "No, you don't preen. You prance. You gambol. You strut. You-"

Brynn launched herself at Blair and dug her fingers into his waist, tickling mercilessly. 

Blair laughed and wiggled away. "Stop! At this rate we'll never be ready when we're supposed to."

"Oh, God, Blair! Look at the time. Come on, or we'll be late." Brynn jumped up and hastily threw the last few items into her already heavy backpack. 

Blair rolled his eyes and muttered, "Now she's in a hurry. Geez." 

Brynn laughed, and Blair grinned at his big sister. Within minutes, the two siblings were heading towards the designated meeting point in the small Peruvian village of San Paolo. They had barely arrived at their destination when two old army jeeps pulled up and stopped. 

"Matt!" Blair called, trotting across the dusty street, grinning widely, with Brynn at his heels. He held out his hand to the handsome man. 

"Blair!" Dr. Matt Ambrose smiled with delight. He latched onto Blair's outstretched hand and pulled him into a quick embrace. 

Blair grinned and patted his friend on the back. "It's good to see you." 

"You, too. You look fantastic. Man, it's been too long!" Matt said enthusiastically, his brown eyes suddenly alighting on Brynn. "Brynn, give me a kiss," he invited. "You're a sight for sore eyes." 

Brynn laughed and planted a firm kiss on Matt's right cheek. "Good to see you again, Matt."

"Okay, then, introductions are in order." With a hand on their arms, he introduced the anthropologists to the occpants of the jeeps. "Blair and Brynn Sandburg are the two friends that I've already told you all about. This is Lopez," Matt said, indicating the Peruvian driver of the first jeep, "He's one of our machete guys and an expert on the local tribes. He speaks four or five of the local dialects and is invaluable on a dig." 

"Gracias, señor." Lopez first acknowledged Matt's compliment and then nodded at the new members of the expedition. "Good to meet you both." 

"Driving the other jeep is Enrique." Matt nodded to the man. "He's our cook and just about anything else we need. He's also responsible for keeping the jeeps up and running, and he can stitch up an arm or leg very nicely if need be." 

"Hola," Enrique responded. 

"And last but certainly not least, is Dr. Carlos Ortega, our expert on ancient and modern Chopec."

"Buenos días," Dr. Ortega said. 

Blair extended his hand to each man in turn and when he shook with Dr. Ortega, he said, "It's very nice to meet you, sir. I've read your publications. Very impressive." 

"Thank you, Dr. Sandburg. I, too, have read your papers on Sentinels and have found them quite knowledgeable."

"Please call me Blair, and thank you. A lot of the credit goes to my sister. Without her contribution, the published works wouldn't have been half as good."

Brynn smiled her thanks to Blair before she turned to the new arrivals and shook hands with them. 

Carlos inclined his head in acknowledgment. "It is a refreshing change in today's modern world to see two such as you working together. Families should rely on each other. It is one of the old ways that has been lost." 

After greetings were exchanged, Blair asked, "Did Eli and his people arrive at the site okay?"

"Yes," Matt said, "They've been there about three weeks now. We had been receiving regular communications from them. They have satellite phone abilities. Funny, though, I haven't had an update for about a week now. I suspect that there was an equipment failure." Matt shrugged. "The jungle is hard on expensive equipment. The dampness seems to take its toll." 

"It will be great to see Eli again," Blair said. "And it doesn't hurt that his digs are always very successful."

Matt smiled. "That's for sure, Blair. After traipsing around the jungle for years, I'm ready for some of that success." He laughed, then said, "You all ready? We have a lot of ground to cover in three days." 

Blair nodded happily. "Yeah, ready and eager. Damn, it's good to be back in the jungle again." 

Still smiling, Matt helped Brynn stow her gear in the second jeep and gave her a hand up. Blair tossed his pack onto the floor next to his sister's but when he went to hop in, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

"Ride with me, Blair," Matt said quietly, his brown eyes pleading. At Blair's hesitation, he added, "Please." He then turned quickly and took up a spot in the back seat of the first vehicle, sliding over to make room for Blair amongst the gear. 

Brynn leaned over and whispered into her brother's ear, "Imagine that, Blair. He wants you to sit next to him. Hmm, wonder why?" She chuckled quietly. 

Blair shot her a quick scowl. "Smart ass. You know Matt and I are friends, nothing more."

"He wants more, little brother." Brynn couldn't help but grin, not even trying to hide her amusement. Her brother had never shown much interest in a male lover before, but she could easily see him being drawn to the handsome, strong Dr. Ambrose. Matt was the kind of man to whom everybody, hherself included, was attracted. 

Blair shrugged and patted her cheek. "Wanting and getting are miles apart, Brynn." He climbed into the jeep beside Matt, smiling and leaving half a foot of space between them. 

Matt gave everyone a quick once-over, nodded approvingly, and said, "Okay, people. Let's move out."

For the rest of the day, the small band followed the dirt road that led from the village, each mile taking them further from civilization and deeper into Chopec lands. The main road, such as it was, became harder to navigate the further they traveled into the jungle, finally becoming not much more than a wide dirt path that was deeply rutted in many places. After more than seven hours and fifty miles, and with daylight faltering, Matt called a halt. Camp was established quickly and efficiently by the highly skilled team, and everyone lent a hand with anything and everything that needed to be done. 

There would be no primadonnas on this expedition. Hard work and cooperation was the only thing that would be tolerated. The grant from the Denver Museum of Nature and Science would cover expedition expenses for six months, and in order to be granted more funds, the results of the dig would have to be phenomenal. It had taken almost two years just to get the government to issue permits for this expedition and this expedition needed to be a success for the careers of the anthropologists to move ahead. 

Rumors of the long discussed and the heretofore-undiscovered Temple of the Sentinels had raged through the anthropological grapevine for years now, and recently there had been positive proof that the Temple existed. After this dig, the group hoped that they would all be very famous. And none of them would mind if very rich was part of that equation as well. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The three visiting warriors entered the nearest Chopec village at sunset and passed over the fruits of their kill to the women for preparation. Natala took the skin of the tapir and presented it to the chieftain in thanks for allowing them to stay in his village. The men had traveled far from their home of Betonas to the Temple of the Sentinels, and had been invited to say with the villagers while they were on their mission. At the Temple, Enqueri would embark on a vision quest by immersing himself in the sacred waters of the holy grotto, and hopefully, he would learn what path the next part of his life would take. It was a tradition of the ancient Sentinels to visit the grotto, but for many years, the tribes had not been gifted with a Sentinel to follow in the steps of Sentinels who had come before. Now, for the first time in two generations, a Sentinel lived among them, and as the tribe's guardian, Enqueri had looked forward to his quest for a long time. 

After a fine meal, Natala, Incacha and Enqueri sat around their campfire long into the night, talking and planning. 

"Am I on the right path?" Enqueri asked softly. 

Natala looked thoughtful and Incacha said, "It will be another day's travel before we reach the Temple, brother."

Natala's hand on Incacha's shoulder stilled the man's speech. With solemn eyes and a nod, he said to his son, "Enqueri speaks of the path of his heart, Incacha. He is troubled as of late."

Enqueri managed to hide his surprise at Natala's astute observation. "It is true, father. I've been troubled in my sleep for many nights now."

Incacha's eyes narrowed. "Why did you not tell us, Enqueri, so that we may help you in this trouble?"

Natala added, "Only if you chose to tell, son." 

Enqueri sat quietly for a long while, organizing his thoughts. His two companions also remained silent, respecting the Sentinel's need for peace. When he finally spoke, he knew that Natala and Incacha listened intently to his words. .

"In my dreams, I have seen the one who will guide me. He comes as we speak, but there is much pain and suffering surrounding him. It will not be an easy path nor will it be a welcome one. I am unsure if my quest and our joining will be successful."

Natala nodded. "Once you have been cleansed in the grotto, all may be clearer."

Enqueri shook his head. "Father, you cannot be sure of that. No one has used the powers of the sacred temple for many lifetimes."

"I have faith in the stories told by my father. The Temple of the Sentinels will guide you on the right path. It is true that for many years, we had no Sentinel. It is also true that you are the last of the Sentinels in our lands. But, who knows?" Natala spread his hands wide. "The world is a vast place. Perhaps others of your kind still exist."

Incacha nodded. "Enqueri, all will be well. Father is right, you must have faith. The gods have not forsaken you, or you would not have been brought into our family those many years ago."

Enqueri smiled. As children, he and Incacha badgered Natala almost daily to tell the tale about how the Sentinel became the adopted son of Natala and Amel, and brother to Incacha. At each telling, the story was embellished more until it became a fairy tale that other children often begged to hear around the evening campfires. 

Natala glared at his two grown sons. "Do not even attempt to ask me to tell that tired story! You are not young ones any longer." 

Two sets of eyes implored their father, and Natala shook his head, grinning. "Just once, but never again."

"Yes, father, just once more before Enqueri must seek his destiny. Tell us," Incacha implored. 

Enqueri did not speak, but he could not keep the desire to hear the story from his eyes. Natala smiled at him, knowing that Enqueri would be grateful for the solace the tale brought to his troubled soul. 

Enqueri and Incacha settled themselves comfortably next to their father. Natala cleared his throat and told the tale yet again. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"A long time ago, when I was a young, strong warrior with a handsome wife and a strapping baby son named Incacha, I went on a quest with the other warriors. We set out at the dawn of a summer day and traveled for a long time. The reason for our quest was that the Shaman in our village had a vision that the black jaguar was to protect our tribe and we were sent forth to search for it. 

"We traveled many days to the East, far out of Chopec lands. My best friend, Junen, traveled with us, of course. Our wives were sisters, and we spent our days and nights together as a happy family. On this long journey, a vicious tribe of Henkua attacked us. We fought a bloody battle and Junen was killed. It was a sorrowful time for my heart. 

"The warriors moved on after performing a passing ritual for Junen, and the next day we came upon a missionary outpost run by the white men from the Northern regions. They often came to our lands with tales of their gods and desires to convert us to their ways. 

"These missionaries and the local villagers who followed them had been slaughtered by the same band that had attacked us the previous day. There were seventeen among the dead. We performed the passing ritual for all of the slain, even the whites. It is our belief that our gods would accept even their souls into the final resting-place. That night, when all was quiet around the campfire, a strange sound was heard. At first it was soft, and then it became louder and louder. 

"I jumped up and listened intently. It was a sound unlike any that I had heard before. It was a child and yet not. It was a jaguar and yet not. The keening call disturbed even the most seasoned of our band. We gathered together and lit torches. Manuuk, our best tracker, led our band into the jungle. We moved silently and with great caution. After just a short distance, there in front of us, covered in many roots, trees and much earth, stood a huge, ancient ruin of a vanished people, our ancestors. The large stones were tumbled as if a child had piled them up in play and then brushed them aside. 

"The sound continued, and we climbed the broken carved steps to the top of the temple, where a door stood opened. On this door the ancient ones had carved the all-seeing eye. The sound stopped, and we all stood and listened. When the sound came again, this time it was not the strange combination of child and jaguar, but the wail of a child in distress. 

"I entered the passageway first and descended the stone steps into a large chamber. There were two pools of shimmering water, and between the pools stood a small white child, a boy. Tears made paths down his dirty face, and when we approached him, he became silent and watched us with large sky-colored eyes. We were all surprised when in his hands we saw that he clutched a carved wooden toy, the black jaguar. 

"I suggested to my companions that I approach the child alone. He was about the same age as my own son who had been born two summers before, and whom I missed deeply. I felt a connection to the small one immediately. When I knelt down and smiled at the boy, he stood for several seconds staring into my face. I spoke quietly to him. He seemed to understand some simple words in our language, but I think it was the soft tone of my voice that finally comforted the young boy. He watched me for a bit, then he ran into my outstretched arms, burying his face in my neck. I petted his head and stood, facing my kinsman. 

"Of course, we now realized that the boy was the son of the dead missionaries and that this was what we had been sent to discover. There were no other white people in the lands for many days' travel so I did what our customs decree, I declared that the boy was now my adopted son. I named him Enqueri, which means 'one destined for greatness'. Once the boy was cleaned and fed, he slept almost a full day. As the days passed on our journey home, I noticed fascinating things about the child. He could see many things far away. He had an acute sense of taste and smell. He exhibited all five of the attributes of the ancient Sentinels. 

"Once back at our own village, the Shaman blessed my new son and praised our band for providing the tribe with a Sentinel, something we had been without for more than two generations. My wife, Amel, who always had a kind soul, welcomed the boy as her own and my son, Incacha, grew close to his adopted brother. Now Incacha guides Enqueri until the time that his lifemate is revealed to him."

Natala stopped speaking and looked into the spellbound eyes of his sons. No matter how many times he told the story, they always reacted with delight, like children having a taste of honey for the first time. He laughed quietly and Enqueri and Incacha both joined in. 

"Thank you, father," Enqueri said softly. He stroked the pouch at his belt where his sensitive fingers traced the outline of the same small wooden jaguar he had been found with as a boy, and that he always carried with him. 

Natala saw the gesture and nodded. He knew that because of Enqueri's troubled heart, the small figure still brought him a measure of comfort, just like when he was a small boy. 

Natala also knew that things were changing for the Chopec people. Many strangers now traveled their lands, taking what the Chopec shared with the earth for generations and destroying animal habitats. They each struggled daily with the changes in their existence and the disturbing things occurring around them. 

Incacha stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Good night, father. It was a fine tale." He lay down and slept, as did his father and brother. 

\-------------------------------------------------

At the crack of dawn on the third day, the anthropological expedition was packed and moving after a hasty breakfast. They had traveled for several hours when one of the jeeps started to overheat. The small caravan stopped and assessed their situation. Enrique and Lopez worked on the jeep while the others banded together for a few minutes, inspecting the area surrounding them. Brynn discovered several interesting botanical elements and went to examine them. While Carlos studied the map, Blair and Matt walked a few yards ahead, talking quietly. 

"Blair, we haven't had much of a chance to talk so I wanted to repeat my offer to you." Matt stopped and stood just inches away from his companion. 

Blair stood very still. "Matt, please…"

"Wait, before you say no, listen to my reasons."

Blair felt he owed Matt to at least listen to him, so he said, "Sure. Go ahead."

"Damn it, Blair, you're almost thirty. You're not married. You're not even dating. I don't understand why you won't consider my offer for us to be together. You know I've been in love with you for years now. I'd be a good companion for you."

Blair looked into Matt's eyes. "I like you, I really do, but it's just that I don't feel anything special for you. Only friendship, Matt, nothing more."

"But Blair, the best relationships are built on friendship! If we weren't friends, how could we make it as a couple? At least think about it." When Blair remained silent, Matt pleaded softly, "Please, at least consider my offer. Please."

Nodding, Blair finally said, "I'll consider it, and I promise to let you know soon. It's not fair to keep you waiting."

"Please don't feel pressured. But this is what I want, and I know once we make a commitment to each other, things will be so wonderful."

Blair ran a hand through his hair. "I promised to think about it, and I will."

Matt smiled and rubbed Blair's arm. "I know you will. That's one thing I love about you. You're one of the most honorable people I've ever known." 

A shout from Lopez had Matt and Blair running back towards the jeeps. Carlos shouted something also, and Brynn raced towards the vehicles, arriving first. Out of the corner of his eye, Blair saw several fierce warriors emerge from behind trees to his right and aim their bows at him and Matt. 

"Matt, look out." Blair shouted, and he grabbed Matt around the waist, dragging them both to ground as the arrows flew over their heads. 

At the jeeps, Brynn dropped and rolled under the closest vehicle as a hail of arrows sank in the ground around her and two of the arrows found their way into the jeep's tire, the air hissing as it escaped through the punctures. She rolled over and looked for Blair but was unable to find him from her position under the jeep. She turned to her left and her eyes looked directly into the unseeing eyes of Enrique, who lay dead with an arrow through his chest. She gulped and turned away quickly, curling her body as small as possible behind the wheel for cover. 

Carlos and Lopez started to fire their pistols into the thick jungle, but the attacking warriors melted back when the shooting started. Matt and Blair waited a heartbeat and when all was quiet, they scrambled to their feet and raced to their companions. Everyone took cover in the vehicles and waited silently for a long while. Matt started to speak but Carlos hissed at him, "Quiet!"

Matt managed to dig through the piles of equipment and located two extra handguns. He checked to be sure both were loaded and handed one to Blair. 

Even though not a single leaf stirred, a hail of arrows and blow darts suddenly rained down on the band of scientists. The men fired into the foliage surrounding their position, only stopping when their pistols were empty. 

In the following silence, Blair called, "Brynn, are you okay? Answer me." 

"Yes, I'm okay," came the muffled reply. 

"Stay there!" he ordered. He looked around and grimaced when he saw the lifeless body of Lopez slumped over a seat of the first jeep, with a dart stuck in his back. Carlos crouched low in the same jeep; the one under which Brynn was hiding while Matt and Blair hunkered in the second jeep. 

"I'm going to try and talk to them," Matt whispered. 

Blair gave a curt nod. He doubted it would help, but it also couldn't hurt given the gravity of the situation. 

While the anthropologists all spoke Spanish and each had some knowledge of various dialects, Matt had spent the most time in Peru. 

"We are explorers. We mean you no harm. We are not here to hurt anyone. Please allow us to leave." He repeated his words several times in each dialect he knew, as well as in Spanish. 

The only answer to Matt's plea was a renewal of the attack by the warriors, but this time they descended en masse, quickly overwhelming the anthropologists, whose firearms were now empty. Blair heard a scream from Carlos and when he spared a glance at the doctor, he saw an arrow protruding from his throat. 

Suddenly, the attacking men started shouting and ran around in confusion as several of their troop dropped with arrows and darts embedded in their bodies. By the time the attackers realized that they were now being attacked, seven of their number lay dead or dying. The remainder escaped into the jungle, and three unknown warriors crashed out of the brush and ran past the jeeps, chasing the attackers and managing to kill another two of the now retreating marauders. 

Blair watched in surprise when the three warriors stopped and turned, making their way back to the explorers' vehicles. Matt and Blair jumped from their hiding places. Matt reached down and found a large limb and stood, ready to fight. Blair dropped his hands to his side and stood very still when his gaze found the gaze of the tallest warrior. His mouth fell open as he stared into the blue eyes of the fierce man, and a cold trickle of sweat slid down the hot skin of his back. 

The three warriors sheathed their weapons and approached, hands open. Matt took a step forward ready to fight, but Blair's growl stopped him. "Matt, put that down. They're helping us!" 

Blair took another quick look at the tall warrior before he turned and dropped quickly to his hands and knees beside the jeep. "Brynn, come on, honey. It's all over; they're gone."

Brynn crawled out and dusted off her jeans. "What the hell was that? There aren't supposed to be any hostiles in this area."

"Your information is not correct." 

All heads turned towards the strong voice. The tall, blue-eyed warrior had spoken, and not only that, he'd spoken English, much to the surprise of the three anthropologists. 

Blair put a possessive hand on Brynn's shoulder and said, "Apparently not. I'm Dr. Blair Sandburg and this is my sister, Dr. Brynn Sandburg. This is Dr. Matt Ambrose. Thank you for helping us."

The warrior nodded. "You're welcome." 

Then the warrior and his companions quickly examined the bodies of the dead, pulling personal items from each of them and stowing their finds in the pouches tied at their belts. They also gathered any knives and other useful weapons. They stood together when they'd finished, and the tall warrior said, "We're heading out of here fast. There are more of the Henkua around." When he spoke, his eyes scanned the jungle and his nostrils twitched. 

Matt moved to stand in front of their rescuer. "Henkua? There are no more Henkua! Those were Chopec! I could tell from their dress. Just who the hell are you?" 

The tall man smiled coldly and cocked his head. "I am your worst nightmare." 

The older warrior quickly to the tall one, who turned and answered him, nodded, then turned back to the anthropologists. "My father says you are to come with us. Bring water. Carry nothing but what is necessary for survival."

Blair said, "We were supposed to rendezvous with our group at a temple dig. How will we be able to get in touch with them?"

The tall warrior moved to stand directly in front of Blair. With their gazes locked on each other, he growled, "Which temple do you plan to loot this time, white man?" A hand on his arm stilled his angry voice. He turned to meet his father's eyes and listened when the older man spoke. Finally, he nodded curtly before glancing at Blair. 

"My father says we will take you to your friends." 

Blair stood tall. "We've been granted permission to study the Temple of the Sentinels. And furthermore, I do not loot! I've never removed a single artifact from any dig that I've conducted that was not approved by the government of Peru."

The warrior snorted. "Approved? What about the people who built those temples? Did they approve?"

Matt moved between the arguing men. "Stop this. We'll make our own way."

Suddenly, the tall warrior froze. The younger warrior moved beside him and placed a hand on his arm and spoke softly. The warrior shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Move!" he growled. "We'll take you to the temple." 

Blair watched the exchange between the two warriors. He observed closely how the tall white warrior seemed to be listening to something that no one else seemed to have heard before he suddenly lost his awareness. He observed the way the other warrior touched his arm and spoke to him, almost as if he were helping the tall one focus. Almost as if he were… No, it couldn't be. Before Blair had another chance to think about what he had seen, a canteen thudded into his chest. 

"Hurry up," the tall warrior said. He turned away, and the three warriors strode off quickly down the jungle path. 

Matt started to protest, but Brynn and Blair looked at each other, then at the three dead men at their feet. The jeeps' tires were flat and night fell quickly in the jungle. Blair grabbed his backpack as did Brynn, and they trotted after the three disappearing warriors. Matt finally moved, grabbing a canteen and his small pack and followed, cursing and muttering under his breath before he also fell silent. 

After a short while, the three warriors turned from the path and traveled on a course of their own making.  
Enqueri dropped back and walked beside Blair and Matt. "What have you done to cause the Henkua to target you and your sister, Sandburg?"

Blair stopped. "What the heck are you talking about? I haven't done anything!"

"Some sort of insult or a blood vengeance? Did you trespass on a burial ground? Did you insult one of their women?" Enqueri questioned. "Did you remove any sacred objects from one of their temples?"

Blair ran a hand through his hair. "No. No! I have no idea what you're talking about." A tug on his shirt from Enqueri got him moving again. 

"I watched their leader ignore two or three clear shots at Ambrose and the others to attempt to kill you and the woman," Enqueri said. "He would not have passed up the opportunity to kill them if he did not have a specific reason to target you." He walked silently for a minute or two before he stopped. "The Henkua are a secretive people. They prefer to remain unnoticed by other men. They would not have ventured down from their villages high in the mountains unless they had a specific quest in mind." 

Enqueri started walking again, forcing Blair to trot to keep up. 

"Why did you think they were attempting to kill us? Why did they kill the others?" Blair asked. 

Matt came up behind Enqueri and Blair and said in an angry tone, "This is a bunch of shit. Don't listen to him, Blair. He's just a savage."

Enqueri snorted. "Typical logic from one of your kind."

Blair touched Enqueri's arm but quickly removed his hand when Enqueri looked down at it with distaste. "What do you mean, our kind?"

"My father says that you are a strange people and have no common sense."

Now it was Blair's turn to snort. "A strange people? What the hell does that mean? No common sense?"

"Yes. My father is always right." Enqueri's long stride took him quickly away from Blair, leaving him to ponder Enqueri's observations. 

They traveled for several more hours when Incacha suddenly returned from his scouting. Enqueri and Natala quickly moved close to him, and he whispered to his companions. They nodded and motioned for the scientists to follow quietly. They silently crept through the brush and halted near the edge of a clearing, remaining concealed in the foliage. Only after Enqueri signaled that all was clear did the travelers enter the burned out village. 

They spread out, each looking into the remains of several smoldering huts. After a few minutes, everyone gathered in the center of the destroyed village. 

"I discovered three bodies," Enqueri said in Quechua from between clenched teeth. 

Natala nodded. "Two more over there." 

Incacha muttered, "Eight dead and nothing taken. This was not a random act, this was a war party intent on vengeance. The same ones that attacked them." He inclined his head towards the anthropologists, who stood quietly, still shocked at the death and destruction. 

Enqueri asked, "Father, what do you think is going on?" 

Natala considered. "They are intent on killing the white man and woman, and I fear they have moved onto the others that these three are meeting."

Enqueri glanced over at Blair. He had not said anything to his family yet, but this was the person he had been seeing in his dreams for the past weeks now. This was the man he had been waiting for, this white man. Enqueri shook his head, deriding himself. You forget yourself, Enqueri. You, too, are a white man. You are Chopec in heart only. 

"We must warn the other white men, Enqueri," Natala said. "We cannot allow their deaths to occur." Natala looked at his adopted son closely. Unbeknownst to Enqueri, Natala had observed the eyes of his adopted son constantly searching out the long-haired man. He further noticed that the woman and other man held no interest to Enqueri beyond mild curiosity for the woman so like the one called Blair Sandburg and unconcealed contempt for the one called Ambrose. 

Natala had further observed that Incacha seemed very interested in the woman, Brynn Sandburg. He had seen Incacha move close to her several times, not speaking, never touching, but observing her intently. Natala wondered what kind of tricks the gods were playing with his sons and whether all would end tragically. He would never understand the ways of the gods. 

Blair approached the Chopec and after being acknowledged by the warriors, he said, "We must bury the dead and perform the ceremonies."

The warriors exchanged glances. Natala and Incacha said nothing, but turned and walked towards the jungle. Enqueri looked at Blair and said, "No, leave them." He turned to follow his father and brother. 

Blair quickly put himself directly into Enqueri's path with a hand on his chest. "Wait just a damned minute!" he said angrily. "We have to bury these people. It's the proper thing to do. There are ceremonies and rituals that need to be performed. You know that!" 

Brynn heard the angry voice of her brother and quickly came to stand beside him. Enqueri shook his head, skirted the angry man and strode away, speaking over his shoulder. "I said no. Leave them."

Blair looked at the retreating back of the warrior and growled, "I have never seen such arrogance and downright disrespect for the dead in all of my years in the jungle."

Enqueri stopped and with his teeth clenched, he spun on his heels and advanced menacingly on Blair. "You will not touch these people. You will leave now. Do you understand me?" Enqueri's voice dropped low and his words held an edge of menace. 

Blair stood, wide-eyed and a bit frightened for a long moment before he finally nodded, gritting his teeth. His concern for Brynn's and Matt's well being forced him to hold his tongue. With a disgusted glance at Enqueri, he strode off behind Natala and Incacha. The others followed quickly, and within seconds, they had disappeared into the thick jungle. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Only after night fell and it was too dark to navigate the trail was a halt called. The anthropologists sank to the ground gratefully, unused to the fast pace of the warriors. 

Matt gathered some dry brush and had just attempted to start a fire when a strong hand clamped onto his arm. He blinked into the night, barely able to see the tall warrior standing over him. 

"No fire, Ambrose," the man ordered. 

Only after Matt extinguished the flame did the warrior relinquish his hold on his arm. Matt complained about being manhandled, but after a few minutes and a lack of audience, he fell silent and searched his pack for dry rations to quiet his rumbling stomach. 

Blair offered Brynn a handful of trail mix but she shook her head and lay down, pillowing her head on her backpack. "Thanks, bro. Too tired." She was asleep within minutes. 

Blair sat and ate a few handfuls of the mix and drank from his water bottle. He glanced around, noticing the tall warrior sitting at the edge of the small glade, constantly glancing left and right. The other two warriors were lying down, so Blair assumed that the fierce man had the first watch. Blair stood and once he had the man's attention, he approached him cautiously. 

"Hello, I'm… "

"Blair Sandburg. You already said."

"Yeah, right. Sorry. May I ask your name?"

"Enqueri."

"Enqueri. Good. Ah, thank you for today. My sister and I are very grateful. Matt, too." 

Enqueri snorted softly. "I do not think your friend is grateful about much of anything," he said. Suddenly, he held up his hand and cocked his head. After a few seconds, he dropped the hand and returned his attention to his companion. . 

"You were listening, weren't you?" Blair whispered. 

Enqueri looked at him and shrugged. "Go and sleep."

"Why didn't you stop and bury the villagers today?"

Enqueri sighed before he explained, "Because if the Henkua came back through the village and saw the bodies disturbed, they would have immediately known that we had traveled past. This way, they will not know we passed by."

"Oh," Blair said, "I had no idea you were acting for our protection. I'm sorry for my behavior today. Thank you for protecting us." 

"You might try not jumping to conclusions about my father or my brother or me, white man."

"Your father?"

"Yes, Natala is my father and Incacha is my brother."

"How is that? What happened?"

Enqueri scanned the surrounding area quickly. After assuring himself that all was quiet, he turned to the inquisitive man. He was surprised that it was easy to talk to Blair. "I was the son of missionaries. The Henkua killed my parents, and Natala found me. He took me into his hut, and I became his son."

"That's awful," Blair said. "I'm really sorry about your parents."

Enqueri shrugged. "It was a long time ago. I was just a baby. I don't remember my parents, anyway." He stared up into the night sky. "The Chopec believe that every time one of their people die, a new start will appear in the night sky. The dead villagers are now in the stars." Enqueri smiled softly. "My parents, too, I guess. Look," he pointed, "right there. That cluster wasn't there last night and now it is. Those are the villagers murdered today."

Blair nodded solemnly. "Yes, I see them." 

Enqueri looked approvingly at his companion. "You appreciate the customs of all people," he stated. 

"Yeah. I've dedicated my life to the study of people. All of us have a place in the universe. Without one, the other cannot survive. All life is connected, from the largest animal to the smallest insect." 

"Are you not afraid? The Henkua want you and your sister dead. I saw the blood lust in their leader's eyes."

"Yes, I'm afraid. But somehow, with you here, I feel much better. I know that you will protect us." Blair studied the night sky quietly for several minutes, then he asked, "How did you learn English?"

Enqueri shook his head. "Do you ever stop asking questions?"

"No," Blair grinned. 

Enqueri couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic man. "Natala sent me to the missionary school when we were children. He felt I should learn the language of my parents. Incacha followed me as he always did, so he speaks English very well. We in turn taught Natala. My father does not use his knowledge, but he understands all that is said."

"Enqueri, do you hear things from a long distance?"

"Time to sleep." 

"Do you see things far away? Do you have an acute sense of smell?" 

"Go and sleep."

"It's considered impolite to ignore…"

Enqueri rose and stood close to Blair, close enough for their breath to mingle when Blair's face turned up to his. He felt his companion shiver, and he knew that it was intensity of what flared between them that caused Blair's reaction. He felt it himself. Enqueri drank in the smell and sight of the man before him. His senses danced and electricity shot through his body. They stared at each other for a long moment before Enqueri finally leaned down and whispered hoarsely, "You talk too much. Go and sleep." 

Enqueri remained motionless until Blair finally conceded to the loss in the staring contest. 

Blair turned and crossed over to where Brynn lay. He made himself as comfortable as possible, and in spite of the thousand questions whirling in his brain about the intriguing warrior, he quickly fell asleep. His last thought was that, for some reason he couldn't understand, he was secure in the notion that with Enqueri on guard, they were all safe. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The caravan quickly trekked through the jungle, stopping twice to hide in the thick brush while a large band of Henkua passed by. Enqueri kept his senses on high alert most of the day and by nightfall, he was having trouble concentrating. Incacha walked close to his brother and spoke in the low, calm voice that helped relieve some of the tension coursing through Enqueri's body. After many hours, Natala called a halt, directing the travelers to set up camp for the night. 

Incacha insisted that Enqueri take the first rest, and he and Natala disappeared into the jungle, taking the water bottles with them. They returned within a very short time, each holding large handfuls of plants and tubers that they had gathered and rinsed in a small stream, along with full water containers. Incacha brought a portion of the edible plants to Enqueri first, once again his tone low and soft, telling his brother to eat. Enqueri nodded slightly and took the offered rations. Only when he began to eat did Incacha begin to eat too.

Natala passed out some of the plants among the anthropologists. Matt tersely refused Natala's offer and instead ate the dry trail mix he had in his pack. 

Blair thanked Natala for the greens. After he shared his food with Brynn, he dug out two bags of jerky and nuts that he had stowed in his pack. He walked over to Enqueri and stood quietly until the warrior finally looked up. "Here, try some of these. It will give you energy." 

Enqueri looked suspiciously at the offerings. "What is it?"

Blair chuckled and sat next to the Sentinel. "Man, you are too much. I wouldn't hurt you. This is dried beef," Blair held up one bag, "and these are peanuts. They grow under ground and you dig them up and eat them."

"They smell funny," Enqueri said. 

Blair looked at the two sealed bags in his hands. "You can smell them before I open them, can't you?"

Enqueri looked hard at Blair, whose eyes were so alive and curious that he felt himself being drawn into the smoky blue depths. "Yes," he answered simply. 

Blair grinned widely. "Good, now we're getting somewhere." 

Matt watched the exchange from across the small glade and the irritation grew in him. Blair leaned in to talk privately with the fierce warrior whom Blair had been calling Enqueri. Matt had no desire to become friends with the man. He had been watching the warrior closely since they first banded with the natives, and he saw the interest that Enqueri had in Blair. Matt's jealousy raged through his body. He would not let that savage have what he felt was rightfully his. He had waited for years for Blair to finally decide to accept him as a lover, and he was damned if he'd let some uncivilized scum have what was his. 

Brynn sat with her back on a large tree trunk, eating some of the roots and drinking small sips of water. Incacha casually walked over to her and offered more tubers. 

Brynn looked up and smiled. "Thanks, I've had enough." She saw Incacha's hesitation so she said, "Sit down." She patted the ground next to her and added, "Please."

Incacha gave her a friendly smile and sat cross-legged several feet away. "I am Incacha, son of Natala," he said formally. 

Brynn nodded. "I am Brynn Sandburg, sister of Blair Sandburg." She put out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you. You speak English very well."

Incacha stared at the outstretched hand. While he understood the offer of friendship the hand represented, he was hesitant to touch a women to whom he was not attached or betrothed, especially a foreign one. Their eyes met and Brynn's smile was so warm that Incacha felt his smile widen. He reached out and touched her palm lightly with the tips of his fingers before pulling his hand back quickly. 

"It is good to know you, Brynn Sandburg," he said, pulling a dyed leather necklace from around his throat. He laid the necklace on the palm of his hand and extended the small gift to her. Brynn smiled. She knew he was offering her his friendship and she accepted the token. 

"Thank you, Incacha," Brynn said quietly. 

Incacha felt his face flush and he nodded, rising quickly and striding to the edge of the jungle where he planted himself for first watch. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The party moved quickly through the jungle, arriving outside the temple site late in the afternoon. Brynn, Blair and Matt stayed back a good distance with Natala on guard while Enqueri and Incacha went on ahead to scout the site. They returned after more than an hour and crouched in a small huddle. Blair and Brynn joined the discussion. Matt stood, arms crossed, several feet away. 

Enqueri said, "There are Henkua between us and the temple site. Incacha and I managed to avoid them, but I do not know if we should attempt to enter the camp right now."

Blair asked, "Did you see anybody in the camp?"

Incacha nodded. "Yes," he said tersely. 

When Incacha did not offer more information, Blair asked, "What's wrong?

Enqueri looked into the wide blue eyes. "The Henkua have attacked the camp. They have made many hits, and it looks like a fierce battle has been raging for a while now. I saw several dead bodies."

Blair ran a hand through his hair. "We have to get in there and help. There has to be some way to save anyone still alive. They need our help."

Brynn asked, "Is there a way to get into the camp, Enqueri?"

"It is possible to sneak in quietly, but once in, escape may not be possible. The Henkua will not expect us to enter, but they will expect men to try and leave. I do not think going into the camp is a wise idea," Enqueri said. 

Natala spoke to his sons in Quechua. "When it is dark, Enqueri will go into the camp alone and help the white men escape. Perhaps with his Sentinel abilities, he will be able to lead them safely away." 

Incacha protested unhappily. "No! He must have his Guide. It is too much for Enqueri to go alone. Besides, father, they do not know him and they will think he is one of the Henkua. He will be harmed."

Blair rose, understanding some of the words but not the entire conversation. "Wait a minute. Tell me what in hell is going on! I need to know. Those are my friends in there. The head anthropologist is my mentor, Eli Stoddard. Whatever you're planning, I must be part of it." 

Enqueri stood and stared into the jungle, head cocked slightly. Incacha touched his arm and spoke quietly. Enqueri said to his brother, "Too late. We must enter the site now. There is a large band of Henkua approaching us from behind as we speak. We will be trapped between the two groups if we do not move quickly."

Enqueri said to the anthropologists. "The Henkua are approaching from the rear. We must be as quiet as possible and make our way into the temple area. It is the only chance we have. There are too many for us to fight."

Brynn slipped a hand into Blair's. "Let's go, then." 

Enqueri nodded with approval at the woman's bravery. He led the small group: Blair followed Enqueri with Brynn close behind him. Natala took up a center position behind Brynn. Matt followed him and Incacha brought up the rear. They moved slowly and cautiously. Blair watched Enqueri closely and when he saw the man seem to lose his focus, Blair spoke barely above a whisper. 

"Focus, Enqueri. Concentrate. Don't let the smells and sounds overwhelm you. Filter them out and use your sight and hearing to keep track of the enemy."

This new softly spoken voice washed through Enqueri's senses. They calmed immediately and his focus regained its sharpness. It took a very long time to creep through the jungle, and they entered the archaeological site undetected near a large mound of stone slabs. The group squeezed themselves into a long tunnel that had been laid out with the slabs, out of sight of any prying eyes, and stopped to discuss their next step. 

Blair touched Enqueri's arm. "That was good, man. You were great. It was a joy to watch you use your senses."

Enqueri glanced at his companion and without thinking, covered Blair's hand with his. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely, staring hard at Blair. "You and I have much to discuss, " he added. 

Blair's mouth went dry and his body reacted. His blood simmered, and he felt himself being swallowed by the blue eyes that watched him so intently. 

Matt put himself quickly between Blair and Enqueri, and hissed, "Knock it off. We have to get to Dr. Stoddard." He looked at Enqueri distastefully. "Either do your job or get the hell out of here."

Blair stepped towards Matt and put a hand on his arm. "Shut up!" he whispered coldly. "That's a cruel thing to say. He's not helping us because it's his job."

Enqueri smirked at Matt from behind Blair. "One of these days, you and I are going to have a serious disagreement."

Matt took a step towards Enqueri, all reason wiped out of his brain. Natala appeared in front of Matt so quickly that no one had even heard him move. Incacha, who had been resting against the wall next to his brother, put an arm across Enqueri's chest when he started to move forward towards Matt. 

"Stop," Natala ordered. 

Enqueri obeyed, and Incacha waited a second before dropping his arm. 

Blair shook Matt's arm roughly. "Matt, get a grip. I don't need some kind of macho display here. People's lives are in danger, and you're jealous? That's ridiculous." 

Matt shook Blair's arm from his and turned his back on his companions. Blair sighed and ran his hands down his face. He turned to Enqueri and Incacha and said, "What's the best way to let Eli know we're here?"

Enqueri put up a hand. "Wait," he said softly. Everyone froze while he retraced his steps back to the tunnel opening. After several minutes, he made his way back to the band. 

"The white men are on the far side of the site. Incacha and I will scout out a path to them. You all stay here until we return."

After the two warriors left the hiding place, Brynn looked up from her place on the ground where she sat against one of the old stone tablets and said to Matt, "You are an asshole."

Matt's mouth fell open. "Come on, Brynn. You've seen the way that savage has been looking at Blair, touching him. And Blair, it's pretty damned disgusting how you let him! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Blair's gaze bore into Matt's. "Excuse me, but I don't appreciate your tone of voice one bit," he said harshly, keeping his voice low. "I am not your property. I can speak to whomever I wish, and I wish to speak to Enqueri. I find him intelligent and interesting."

Blair glanced at Natala. He knew that Natala understood English, but Matt did not share this knowledge. Natala's eyes met Blair's, and he nodded ever so slightly at him. Blair gave him a small smile in return. 

Matt realized that his tactics were not gaining him ground, and he quickly switched his tone of voice. "Please, Blair," he cajoled, "I'm sorry. Really, I am. I had no right to get jealous. I know he's not competition for me. I just want you so much." Matt tried moving closer to Blair, but Blair forestalled his action by pressing his hands against Matt's chest. 

"This is not the time," Blair said in a tone that held no room for further discussion. He turned and sat next to his sister, effectively dismissing Matt, who fumed in silence and moved as far away as possible from his companions. 

Brynn leaned over and whispered to Blair, "Tell me, little brother. What's going on? There's something peculiar about Enqueri. I just can't quite put my finger on it." She sighed. "I wish I wasn't so tired."

Blair took her hand. "You're doing great, hon. Just relax for a bit." He looked around, making sure Matt was far enough away to not overhear. "He's a fucking Sentinel," Blair hissed excitedly. "Honest to God!" 

Brynn nodded. "Oh, that's it! Yes, it all makes sense now. Blair, that's wonderful! We need to do an in-depth study. A real live Sentinel!" 

Blair murmured, "It is exciting, isn't it?"

With a knowing look, Brynn said, "What is it you're not telling me? I can see it in your face, bro. Come on, spill it. There's something else about Enqueri."

Before Blair had time to try and explain something he himself did not truly understand, Enqueri and Incacha returned and motioned the group to follow. Everyone scrambled to their feet and followed the warriors. By staying under cover of the large stones when available, or behind trees so huge that they seemed to reach to the heavens, the group managed to make their way to the area where the archaeological team had taken up battle positions. 

One of the men who was acting as sentry saw Enqueri when he stepped from behind a stone wall to announce their arrival. The man cocked his rifle but Blair quickly moved to stand beside Enqueri, waving his hand to alert the man that there were white men with the natives. 

The sentry clamored down from his vantagepoint and approached the group with his rifle drawn. Blair stopped forward and said, "I'm Dr. Sandburg, and I'm with the rest of our team." 

"Sí, Señor," the man said after a quick perusal of the group, and after lowering his rifle he motioned for them to follow. He guided them through a small passageway and into the main square where the anthropological team and their workmen had set up camp. When they stepped out of the shadows into the light, shouts were heard and the members of the dig converged on the small band. 

Eli Stoddard saw Blair and a frown crossed his face. He approached his protégé with a grim face. After a quick hug, he glared at Blair. "I told you to stay away and to send help. I sent a message days ago! Why didn't you listen to me?"

Blair held out his hands, "What message? We left San Paolo four days ago and there was no message."

Eli shook his head. "Oh my God, Julio is dead, too." He sighed deeply. "We’ve been under attack for ten days! We've lost eight men so far. There are five of my team left and about a dozen locals. Blair, it's a death trap here. Supplies are low and ammunition is almost gone." Eli suddenly remembered his manners. "Brynn, it's good to see you, in spite of the circumstances." Brynn hugged Eli, her eyes bright with tears. 

"It's good to see you too, Eli," she said, wiping her eyes. 

"Matt!" Eli smiled. "Come and give your old pal a hug."

Matt smiled and hugged the older man, patting him on the back. "Hello, Eli. What the hell is going on here?"

Blair interrupted. "Eli, these men rescued us." Blair turned to the three warriors. "This is Natala. And Incacha. And Enqueri." 

Eli nodded to each man and spoke in Quechua, "Thank you. Please, come and eat."

The three warriors nodded and moved off towards the fire, helping themselves to some of the food that had been offered. 

Eli led the anthropologists off to the other side of the small, high-walled plaza that they were using as a home base. "Come, sit down. Tell me what's going on."

They all sat on the grass and Matt said, "We were attacked by Chopec."

"Henkua, Matt," Brynn corrected. 

"What?" Eli said, his mouth went dry and his stomach rolled. He swallowed and glanced at Matt and Blair, but they seemed unaware of his discomfort. He cleared his throat and said, "We haven't had a clear look at the natives except through binoculars. They were dressed as Chopec. Why do you say Henkua?"

"Enqueri says they're Henkua masquerading as Chopec. They mean to kill all the whites in this area and they want the blame to fall on the Chopec. Enqueri says it's a blood vengeance of some sort. He says…"

Eli held up a hand. "Wait. Just how does he know so much? Why do you believe that he's on your side and not on theirs? Maybe they're actually in with the attackers, and this was their way to infiltrate our defenses."

Brynn stood and glared at Eli. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She stalked off and sat on one of the large stones surrounding the fire pit. They watched as Incacha brought Brynn a cup of water and a plate of food. 

Matt smirked. "That's why, Eli. These Chopec have bamboozled Brynn and Blair. Brynn's infatuated with that one and Blair? Well, it's quite a sight."

"Blair?" Eli said in a surprised voice. 

"Listen to me, both of you. I'm an anthropologist. I study people. Enqueri is one of the most fascinating people I've ever met. He's smart and intelligent, and he's a goddamn Sentinel!" Blair's voice rose and he suddenly realized that he had said. Suddenly apprehensive about revealing Enqueri's gifts without permission, he clamped a hand over his mouth and glanced quickly at Enqueri, who had risen and stood rigidly facing the three men with his hand on his bow. Their gazes met across the expanse of ground and Blair stood very still. At Enqueri's questioning gaze, Blair whispered, Sentinel-soft, "Everything's okay." Enqueri nodded minutely and sat back down. 

Blair sighed and returned to his seat. "He's a Sentinel," he repeated in a calmer voice. 

"No," Eli said, in shock at Blair's revelation. 

"Who the fuck cares?" Matt growled. 

"I care, damn it," Blair said through clenched teeth. 

Matt rose. "I knew it! I just knew it!" 

Blair stood and said to Eli, "Give us a minute, please, Eli." 

Eli nodded and went to sit at the fire where he could silently observe the strange white warrior. A Sentinel, Blair had said. Good God, was it true?

Blair said, "Matt, I promised you an answer about our relationship. I think it's time I gave it to you."

"Please, Blair, this isn't the time. Things are awful right now."

Blair shook his head and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, Matt. I've made up my mind, and my answer is final. The answer is no."

Matt stood very still and then he nodded curtly, backed up a few steps, turned and walked away. 

Enqueri's eyes sought out Blair's, who smiled a bit sheepishly. He realized that Enqueri had heard every word. He shook his head in amusement at his own lack of experience with the Sentinel. Something I'll have to remember! Enqueri hears all, sees all, smells all. I wonder what I'd taste like to him? Blair gave a small bark of laughter before crossing to the fire to join Eli and Brynn. It had been a long day, and he was hungry and thirsty. 

\--------------------------

Sometime later, when Blair left the circle of safety near the fire to find a secluded spot to relieve himself, Enqueri followed at a distance, keeping track of Blair with his senses but keeping back, giving Blair some privacy. Blair knew he followed and he smiled, talking softly, "It's all right, Enqueri. There's something you want to tell me? " 

Enqueri appeared at Blair's side silently, like a big jungle cat stalking its prey. Blair sucked in his breath, both knowing Enqueri would appear and surprised at his stealth. After a moment, he grinned at the Sentinel. 

"You need to warn a guy before creeping up on him, Sentinel," Blair scolded. 

Enqueri nodded. "I will try to remember to announce my presence, Doctor." Enqueri fought the urge to reach out and touch the long hair that curled invitingly around Blair's neck and shoulders. He settled for scanning his vital signs and inhaling his musky scent. After a few seconds, he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Blair watched Enqueri closely. "You're cataloging me, aren't you?"

"Why do you say that, Dr. Sandburg?" 

Blair tilted his chin up. "You have a look when you're using your abilities. Your eyes get this far away look and your head tilts just a bit. I can tell you're focusing and using your senses."

"You are very observant. How observant were you with the one you call Eli Stoddard?"

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Did you not see his discomfort when you mentioned the Henkua? Did you not smell his fear? It was powerful even from many feet away."

Blair never thought to question Enqueri's observations, only his conclusions. "Perhaps he was afraid for us; that we made it safely but we're still in great danger."

"No, his body betrayed him. He lies and then he tries to cover his lies. He knows of the Henkua. I also believe he knows of the blood vengeance."

"You can't possibly tell that with your senses, no matter how heightened they might be."

"You are correct. Most is just instinct. I feel it here." Enqueri patted his stomach. "I don't know the white man's words for it."

"Gut instinct," Blair supplied. 

Enqueri nodded and rolled the new word on his tongue. "Gut. Gut. Yes, I feel it in my gut." He touched his stomach again. "And here." He then touched a finger to the side of his head. "I cannot separate my senses from the rest of my body. I can only tell you what I think and feel as a whole man."

"I understand," Blair said. "I just hope you're wrong."

\------------------------------------------------- 

Night fell and thankfully, the jungle was quiet. After the watch was set and shifts were established, everyone found places within the protection of the stone walls, wrapped blankets around tired bodies and tried to sleep. Blair had just closed his eyes when a hand over his mouth caused them to pop wide open. 

Enqueri held a finger up to his lips, requesting silence. Blair nodded, drawn to the solemn eyes barely visible in the darkness. Enqueri gave a small smile, removed his hand from Blair's mouth, and rose gracefully. He held out the hand to Blair, who took it firmly. With a swift yank, Blair was on his feet being towed along behind the Sentinel. 

When they arrived at one of the many stone niches carved along one of the palace walls, Enqueri stopped and listened. Satisfied that they were away from the light cast by the fire and out of sight of prying eyes, he tugged off the blanket he carried across his arm and spread it out deep in the recess. He removed his bow, which he placed into the corner of the alcove, and turning to his companion, he said huskily, "Lie down, Guide."

Blair held his breath when Enqueri's hand touched his hair and he rubbed a strand between his forefinger and thumb. "Am I?" Blair blurted out, trying to breathe, aroused instantly at the intensity of Enqueri's gaze that held his. 

"Are you what?" Enqueri asked softly, leaning down just a bit and lightly sniffing the tangled hair. 

"A… what did you say, a Guide?" Blair knew Burton had said a Sentinel needed a Guide, someone to watch his back, keep him safe while using his senses, a partner of sorts. Was that was he was, what he was feeling? He was a Guide? 

"Do you feel it, Dr. Sandburg? Reach into your heart and tell me that you do not feel it burning right here." Enqueri laid a hand over Blair's heart and at his touch; Blair shivered in spite of the hot night air. "Guía," Enqueri whispered. 

Blair closed his eyes and leaned into the touch that seared his chest through the thin cotton of his shirt. Enqueri grabbed Blair's upper arm when he swayed and just when Blair thought nothing could feel so intense, Enqueri's lips touched his. He let out a small moan and his knees shook. His world tilted crazily, nd he barely had time to wonder what was happening to him before the flames ignited deep in his body. 

When Enqueri ended their first kiss, he softly said, "Come. You must lie down, Guide. We must seal our bond." 

Blair's mind was a swirl of emotions, and his body responded to the Sentinel's forceful presence. Instinct took over. He was now The Guide yielding to The Sentinel. His heart rate accelerated. Bright lights burst in front of his eyes and he felt strangely lightheaded. He moaned and his knees finally gave way but he hardly noticed when the Sentinel's arms caught him and picked him up, gently laying him down on the blanket. He struggled to make sense of the emotions coursing through his body. His blood burned in his veins and surged to his groin. He was hard when the Sentinel lay down next to him, stretching his long body against the Guide's. 

The Sentinel closed his eyes, his hand pressed against the Guide's heaving chest. He opened his senses and smelled the Guide's musky scent and flaming arousal. He leaned over and with the tip of his tongue, tasted the Guide's eyelids before moving to run his tongue down the bridge of his nose. He licked the surface of the Guide's lips and the Sentinel's erection grew when small whimpers escaped the Guide's throat and his fingers clutched the Sentinel's wrist. 

The Sentinel's lips explored the Guide's chin and when the Guide threw back his head, presenting his throat to the Sentinel, he took the offering with pleasure, ravaging the column of flesh fiercely. The Sentinel's hand tugged on the buttons of the Guide's shirt, but he was not familiar with buttons and he growled deeply when they did not cooperate as he wished. The Guide's shaky hands reached up and after several futile attempts finally unbuttoned the shirt. 

The Sentinel dove on the waiting nipples, lips sucking them to hardness, then biting until the Guide was writhing under his assault. While the Sentinel ran his nails on one nipple, the teeth worked on the other relentlessly. 

The Guide's head tossed back and forth and he moaned constantly, helpless under the Sentinel's demanding hands. "Oh, God. Oh, God," he whispered mindlessly. Rational thought tried to interfere. Do you want this? What does it mean to be bonded to a Sentinel? This man will be your soulmate? Is this what you want? How can the answer be both yes and no? The whirlpool of passion sucked him into its center. 

The Sentinel's teeth scraped the skin on the Guide's chest, his strong hand grasped the Guide's throbbing erection through the layers of pants and underwear, and his arm slid under the Guide's neck, crushing their lips together. The Guide arched his back, and a strangled cry erupted from his throat at the incredible heat of the Sentinel's hand. The Guide's body spurted hot pulses of semen into his pants while the Sentinel's mouth conquered his, the demanding tongue exploring his most private corners. Never had he been kissed so fully and intimately before. With a final quiet moan into the Sentinel's mouth, the Guide sagged in the strong arms. 

Enqueri drank in the ardent face of his mate. He rained small kisses on the sweaty face and whispered words of bonding and commitment in Quechua to the semi-conscious man. Blair surfaced from the blazing heat slowly, finally hearing the words, the tone, but not understanding all the meanings. He smiled languidly at Enqueri and raised a hand to pet the long, braided hair. 

"What is this bonding you speak of, Enqueri?" he asked softly. 

Enqueri caressed the soft curly hair and pulled a few errant strands from Blair's face. "When you and I are fully bonded, we will be lifemates. You will always be at my side. You are my Guide." 

Blair's mind started to function, and he was puzzled by what he was being told. "You mean, I'll stay here with you forever? I can never go home again? What about my sister? I have a mother also. What about my work? How will we be bonded?"

Enqueri nodded, confused at the reluctant tone of his Guide. "Yes," he explained. "You will remain in my hut and guide me always. I will protect you and care for you. We will hunt together and guard the tribe." At Blair's still questioning expression, he said, "I will enter your body and put my seed in you. You will do the same to me. We will forever be marked. I knew you would come some day, I have never placed my seed into another man. I have waited for you, Guide."

Blair huffed out his breath and struggled to sit up. Enqueri's arm across his shoulders pressed Blair back onto the pallet, but Blair pushed against the arm. "Wait. I need to think about this. I'm not sure if this is what I want. I like you, Enqueri. And I would love to study you. I want to learn about your Sentinel gifts and how you use them, but to stay here forever? Never see my home again?" Blair shook his head. "I'm not sure I can do this."

Enqueri sat up and stated sadly, "You do not feel the bond." He rose and before Blair could respond, he was gone, melting into the night without a sound. 

Blair lay quite still, very confused. What did he feel? What was that deep, soul reaching hunger he felt whenever he looked at Enqueri? How did he explain the need for Enqueri's touch that seemed to permeate his body? Why did he crave his approval and affection with every fiber of his being? Blair choked back the lump in his throat. I feel it! He wanted to shout from the very top of one of the huge stone temples surrounding him. Take me now! Make me yours, and I will make you mine! Reason intruded and he angrily stifled the hot tears that threatened to fall. His argument was logical. He had duties, obligations, family. What he wanted wasn't always what was best for everyone else. He had to do what everyone expected of him. They relied on him. His mother. His sister. Eli. Even Matt. 

Blair sat up and scooted over to sit on the edge of the niche, dangling his legs. Why did he feel so sad? He swallowed hard and reached back, bringing the woven blanket up around his shoulders and bunching it in his fists. He buried his face in the material and inhaled deeply. Enqueri's aroma wafted through his nasal passages and he felt the stirring in his groin once again. Blair stood quickly to dispel the feeling and deftly folded the blanket into a small square. He tucked it under his arm and found a quiet spot behind a stand of stone slabs to wipe the come from his pants with a handful of leaves. He made his way back to the campfire, being careful to remain quiet. He lay down with the purloined blanket under his head and the wet spot in his pants, both reminding him of what had just happened. He shifted uncomfortably, wishing he had clean clothes to change into, and finally fell asleep with Enqueri's touch and voice and smell teasing his brain even in his dreams. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Enqueri quickly left Blair's side and climbed to the top-most set of stones overlooking the plaza. He adjusted his vision and tracked the Guide's progress from the secluded niche back to the fireside, making sure he arrived safely. Enqueri was saddened by the Guide's refusal to bond but he had not waited for this man for these many years to give up without a fight. While tonight's advances had been eventually rebuked, Enqueri smiled to himself remembering Blair's responses to his touch. The Guide had now had a taste of what the Sentinel meant to him and he hoped that after considering the Sentinel's requests, he would realize his place was by his side. Enqueri sighed softly and prayed to the gods that they would lead this man on a direct path into his life, into his bed and into his heart, for in his heart was where Enqueri wanted Blair Sandburg most of all. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Incacha found his brother sleeping against one of the large slabs in the early morning light. He watched Enqueri from a distance for a long while. The small lines around his eyes told of his fatigue. While Enqueri was a strong warrior, he had been on high alert for several days now, and he had not rested properly. It was starting to wear even this formidable man. Although Incacha moved soundlessly, when he moved closer to Enqueri, his eyes open immediately. 

Incacha smiled at him. "Brother, I am happy to see that you have at least rested a while." He looked into Enqueri's face and was instantly wary. "What is it? Tell me," he ordered quietly. 

Enqueri rubbed his face fiercely and sighed. "It is nothing."

"You are a terrible liar," Incacha said, "You never learned that art even as a small boy." He laughed lightly. "Remember when you were young, only nine seasons?" Enqueri nodded, knowing what tale Incacha would tell, but he always like hearing his brother's stories. 

Incacha continued, "You were so tall and fierce, confessing to our father that you had stolen a small trinket from beside the cooking fire where one of the women had accidentally left it. Your conscience had driven you to confession even before the item was discovered missing by its owner. I remember that I hovered outside the door to the hut, hearing and seeing everything, and my admiration for you grew when I saw how you admitted to this mistake. 

"I remember the conversation as if it were yesterday. 'Why did you not return it to where you found it, Enqueri?' Natala asked. 'Perhaps no one would have noticed that it was missing.'

"And you answered, 'That does not lessen my crime.' 

"Our mother hid her smile behind her hand, and I could see the pride shining from our father's eyes. 'You are to work in the cornfield for two days, Enqueri. Do not let me find you doing this sort of transgression again.' Father said. 

"'Of course, father,' my brother said, and never once did you complain during the two days even though it was embarrassing for a boy of your warrior status to work in the field with the women and old men instead of hunting and fishing. And father knew how much you hated working in the fields. I was very proud of you when you ignored the taunts of the other boys and bore your punishment with dignity."

Incacha fell silent and waited for the now-grown brother who could still not lie well to speak. 

Enqueri shook his head in exasperation, both at Incacha's insight and the reason for his disquiet. "The Guide does not wish to bond."

"He rejected you?"

"Yes, for now." Enqueri said, but he smiled as the image of the Guide writhing in pleasure under his touch flashed before his eyes. "For now," he added softly. 

Incacha nodded. "You will do what is best." He sat next to Enqueri. "The Temple of the Sentinels is close."

"Yes, I feel it call to me. It is almost like the gods know that I am here. I hear their voices, whispering in my head. I know I will have to answer their call very soon. I must have the Guide with me when I enter the waters of the holy grotto."

"If the man refuses, I will enter with you."

Enqueri looked into Incacha's eyes. "Brother, you have been a worthy Guide all these years. Without you, I would have perished long ago."

Incacha smiled at Enqueri's praise. "It is my duty to guide you, and it is a duty that I exercised with pleasure. I will feel a great loss when you and the Guide are joined. At the same time, I will feel a great happiness that your destiny is fulfilled. You are the strongest among us, Enqueri."

"There are many times when I feel the weakest." Enqueri rose and brushed the dirt and grass from his body. "People are waking up." Enqueri stopped and cocked his head. "There is movement in the brush outside the compound. The Henkua are gathering for an attack."

Enqueri and Incacha raced down the side of the large temple and roused those still sleeping. "Hurry," they urged the men. "Gather your weapons. Attack is imminent." 

The men grabbed rifles and guns and began checking to see if there was ammunition. Several men snorted in disgust and threw their weapons on the ground. With the lack of ammunition apparent, they gathered up the bows and arrows that they had scavenged from the Henkua they had killed during previous attacks and once everyone was armed with some sort of weapon, they waited for orders on now to disburse. 

Eli scanned the group of men and when he saw that only two of the workmen out of yesterday's dozen remained, he asked, "Where are the rest of the workmen?" 

Enqueri spoke up. "The workmen have returned to their homes. They had families to defend. The Henkua have been attacking villages in the region, and their obligations and loyalties lie with their families."

Eli angrily approached Enqueri. "You had no right to encourage the workmen to run away! I needed those men to defend this site."

"The workmen did not run away. They left to protect their families and villages," Enqueri replied in an even tone. 

"You are a traitor!" Eli shouted into Enqueri's face. He pulled his gun and pressed it to the side of Enqueri's neck and cocked the trigger. "You're working with the Henkua or Chopec, or whoever those savages are who have been trying to kill us." Eli turned to one of his original expedition members and growled, "Mathison, tie this bastard up before he kills every one of us the second our backs are turned."

Blair yelled, "No!" and crossed quickly to stand next to Eli, pushing against his arm. "This is ridiculous! Enqueri would never harm any of us."

Eli shoved Blair back, his eyes never leaving Enqueri's face and the weapon holding its position. "Blair, stay out of this! Your judgment is compromised in this situation."

Brynn quickly came over and stood next to her brother. "Eli, I must also protest. This is totally uncalled for. These men saved our lives!"

Natala and Incacha aimed their bows at Eli and Mathison, who had grabbed a piece of rope and after pulling Enqueri's bow from his hand and tossing it aside, had yanked Enqueri's arms behind his back and wrapped the rope tightly around his wrists. Eli saw Natala and Incacha's defensive positions, and he shoved the barrel of the gun roughly against Enqueri's throat. 

"One step, and he's dead," Eli hissed. "Drop your weapons. Now!" 

Enqueri clenched his jaw and shook his head minutely at his father and brother, silently asking them to stand down. 

Blair said, "We don't have time for this, Eli. We need these men to help us if we expect to live!" 

"Blair, I'm not going to say this again. Either you back off, or I'll be forced to make sure you don't interfere." Eli turned his back on Blair and Brynn, who watched in astonishment as Eli's men took the weapons from Natala and Incacha and bound their hands behind their backs. 

Brynn protested, "Please, Eli, think about what you're doing! I trust these men."

Enqueri cocked his head and listened. Blair saw Enqueri's actions and he knew instantly that the Sentinel was focusing in on the warriors who were more than likely within striking range. He went to Enqueri's side and asked in halting Quechua, "Do you hear them?"

Enqueri focused and nodded. "Run, Guide. Take your sister and hide in the jungle. This man," Enqueri nodded towards Eli, "will get you both killed or worse."

Without warning, Eli's arm came up and with the butt of the gun, he smacked Enqueri hard across the face. "Shut up!" he shouted. 

Blair grabbed Eli's arm and shoved, sending the man falling to his backside. "You asshole!" he cried. He fell to his knees beside the prone Sentinel. With a growl of anger, he gently touched the bloody split lip and the bruise already reddening on Enqueri's jaw. 

Incacha let out a low growl and moved towards his brother. One of Eli's men deftly smacked him on the back of the head, and he silently fell into a heap. 

"Drag them over to those pillars and tie them up good and tight. We'll deal with them later," Eli ordered. Two of his men dragged the two warriors to the pillars and another jabbed a rifle into Natala's back, shoving him hard enough to push his feet out from under his. Natala fell to his knees and the man kicked Natala in the side, eliciting a muffled grunt of pain from the older man. Natala scrambled to his feet awkwardly and followed his sons. 

Blair rose from the ground and shouted, "Stop that immediately!" He started to follow Enqueri when he was roughly grabbed by the arm. 

Eli glared at him. "Make up your mind. You're with us or with them."

Brynn swiftly crossed over to Blair and grabbed his arm, digging nails into his skin. "We're with you, of course, Eli," she said in a convincing voice. 

When Brynn pressed her hand harder into his arm, Blair took in a deep breath before he huffed it out, steeling himself. He looked directly at Eli. "Yes, of course, Eli. You're my mentor. I'm with you when push comes to shove. You know that." He kept his voice amenable in spite of the bile he felt rise in his throat. 

Eli grunted and slapped Blair's arm. "Good man. I knew I could count of you. Now get a weapon. We've had the best luck with our defenses from the northwest wall."

Blair and Brynn exchanged knowing looks before they quickly located weapons. Blair's fingers touched the hilt of the hunting knife he had in a leather pouch on his belt and Brynn saw the gesture. They didn't speak, but then, they never needed words to communicate since their youngest days. 

Blair blinked slowly and gazed at Bryn. Wait... just wait. Trust me. 

Brynn nodded curtly, but Blair could read her look clearly. She was willing to wait, but the anger and disdain for Eli was clear. He Blair gave his sister an endouraging nod in return, and together they followed Eli. 

. Blair surruptitiously observed as Eli's men gagged the warriors and securely bound each one to a separate pillar. tala were gagged and bound to pillars of stone. He ignored Matt as the man walked beside their small group, clutching his make-shift weapon, a study crudle. to the side and watched the entire exchange with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. At the moment, Blair couldn't risk even speaking to the man he'd considered such a close friend. When the warriors had been taken, Matt had watched the entire exchange with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. The look of satisfaction etched on his handsome face made Blair anger rise, and when Matt had gone so far as to suggest that "the traitors" be gagged so that they couldn't warn their compatriots who gathered outside the compound, readying for an attach, Blair felt the handle of his hunting knife dig into his skin. He knew that if he spoke to Matt right now, he wouldn't be able to keep his temper under control. And he'd never felt so very close to physical violence before. With Enqueri in danger, he was frightened at the raw anger that surged through his entire body, and he was terrified that the of sinking his knife into Matt seemed almost... inviting. 

The primal need to protect Enqueri raged through Blair, and his stomach had clenched when Eli had struck Enqueri. It took all of his reserves to hold himself in check, and after a few moments, he was able to take up his defensive position beside Eli. Part of him was longing to glance towards Enqueri to see if the Sentinel had regained consciousness, but it was with a flash of insight that he realized that he didn't need to risk Eli's wrath by doing just that. He only had to briefly close his eyes and the image of Enqueri's clear blue eyes looking into his was before him. Without knowing how or why, he knew knew that Enqueri had indeed awakened and kept his gaze on Blair every moment. 

Blair concentrated, sending a clear, mental message to the Sentinel. Wait. I will return. Be patient. I will never leave you. 

Blair was surprised at that last statement for barely a second when he realized that was exactly how he felt. 'I will never leave you.' He longed to say the words aloud to Enqueri, and he prayed that he would have that chance very soon. 

Eli, Blair, Brynn, Matt and the remaining seven men set up their defenses at the southern end of the temple site. They chose a location where a high stone wall covered their backs with a lower wall before them. Between the two walls was enough room to maneuver. The position offered adequate cover for the moment, but once the group took up their battle stations, they could not easily escape from the location without crossing a wide, open space.

Blair grabbed Eli's shirt. "This is not a good place to defend ourselves, Eli. We must find higher ground."

"No, this is best." Eli looked frantically back and forth. He was sweating heavily, and Blair could see beads of perspiration slide down his skin and dampen the collar of his dirty shirt. 

Fear permeated Eli, and Blair could see it etched in his entire body. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Nothing," Eli snapped, turning his back on Blair. . 

Blair moved closer. "Bullshit, Eli. You're not telling me something. Damn it, this is my life and my sister's. What is going on with you?"

Eli's shoulders tensed and for a moment, Blair thought he was going to strike him. After a pause, during which Eli breathed in and out heavily, Eli turned to him. 

"All right. I know why the Henkua want to kill us," Eli said quietly, eyes darting to the other members of the group. He dropped his voice lower. "If I tell you, it's between us. No body else. And I mean nobody. Got it?" 

At Blair's slight nod, Eli continued. "I know I can trust you. Right?" 

"Just spit it out," Blair said sharply, growing more anxious with each passing moment. What the hell had Eli done?

"I know you remember your first expedition with me six years ago. In Peru when we were searching for the original Temple of the Sentinels. I... never told you this, but some of the laborers on that site were Henkua. They'd come down from the hills to work, but when I hired them, I didn't realize they were masquarading as Chopec. I found out when I tried to pay them the same way I paid the other workers. They refused cash or trade goods. they insisted on guns instead." 

"But why?" 

"They were at war with a neighboring tribe, and guns would had given them a huge advantage over blow guns and bows. I refused, of course. But Blair, one of the men who worked for me back then is the same warrior who is leading the attacks now. I saw him a couple of days after they first attacked. I recognized him immediately." 

Blair shook his head and whispered, "No. No, that doesn't make sense! Just because you refused to give them guns then, why kill us now?" 

"It's because there's more to the story. And it's much worse than me refusing to arm them. You have to understand that I didn't know... God, Blair, I didn't know." 

"For God's sake, Eli. Know what?" 

"The one I recognize? The head of their tribe, Monolo, came to my tent with his demands for arms. He didn't know that one of his children had followed him from the workers' camp. We were arguing quite heatedly when the boy made a noise and Monolo saw that he'd crept into the tent and hid behind a box. The man started shouting at the boy to leave, but he was so frightened, he just hunched behind that damned box, all big eyes and scared face. 

"I felt sorry for the kid so I grabbed the first thing I laid my hand on: an unopened bag of jerky. I figured a treat would get him up and out of the tent so his father and I could settle our differences. When I got him to take the bag and he ran out, I had no idea. No way of knowing!" 

Blair stared at Eli for a moment before he swallowed and asked, "Knowing what?" 

"That the food had gone bad. The boy took the treat and ran to his friends. They shared it and by the next day, eight of the children had salmonellosis. Blair, I had no way of knowing. You have to believe me."

With clenched teeth, Blair had to ask, even though he dreaded to hear the answer. "Then what happened?" 

"Six of the children died. Two were Monolo's."

"Damn it, Eli!" Blair hissed, struggling to hide his distress. "Didn't you help them?" 

"I tried! I didn't have any medical supplies beyond basic first aid. Certainly nothing for that! There wasn't anything I could do. Their bodies couldn't handle that kind of infection. I knew they needed antibiotics, but the missionary clinic in Bechena was too far away. They'd never been exposed to anything like that before and none of the medicine man's herbs were working." Eli looked away. "They were all dead within twenty-four hours."

"None of this makes any sense. Damn it, Eli, but I was with you that entire expedition!" 

"I'm so very sorry. It was an accident!" 

"I didn't think you killed the kids on purpose!" 

"You don't remember, do you? It was when you and Brynn had gone to the far side of the site to map out the area. It was almost two miles away, and you and she set up a temporary camp. You weren't in the main camp for four days. By the time you both made it back to our camp, everything was said and done. The Henkua had left the dig with the children's bodies, and I didn't see any reason to burden you with what had happened." 

"You lied to me." 

"No, I was protecting you. I know how you would have reacted. You would have felt guilty about the deaths even though you had nothing to do with it." 

"God, Eli," Blair said, running a hand down his face before he dug his fingers into his tired eyes. "This sucks big time. He's out for vengance, and he won't stop until we're all dead. He feels that we're all responsible for the deaths of his children, and you know what? We are. Damn it, but if we'd stayed out of his jungle, his children would still be alive. This sucks, man, really sucks." 

"Come on, surely you can't feel responsible?"

Blair's eyes narrowed. "Oh, can't I? Then just who is responsible? Think about it! If we had stayed in the States, minded our own business, six children would still be alive today!" 

"You can't know that. They might have all died of other diseases or accidents."

"Like that matters," Blair muttered. "It's easy for you to justify the loss of life and your excuses don't make me feel any better. Not by a long shot." 

Blair turned his head and his gaze met Brynn's. She arched her eyebrow questioningly and he shrugged, giving her a shake of his head. Later. She nodded in response, giving him a small smile. He wished he could reassure her, tell her everything would be all right, but he didn't believe it himself, so he nodded again and looked away. 

It wasn't more than a few minutes before the Henkua launched their attack. The air was suddenly thick with a hail of arrows and blow darts. The shafts rained down on them, and Blair instinctively covered his head with his arm, hunkering down behind the protecting stones. Then he raised himself up and fired his gun in the direction of the attack. He glanced around, seeing the members of his group who had guns or rifles also firing. The Henkua emerged from the jungle and several of the attacking band fell under the anthropologists' bullets, but ammunition was low and was quickly depleted. The workers and explorers were soon engaged in hand-to-hand combat with experienced warriors. They put up a good fight, and with luck and bravado, killed six of the Henkua, who finally pulled back. To regroup, Blair was sure. 

Blair stood leaning against a wall, breahting heavily. Sweat dripped down his forehead and into his eyes, and he rubbed harshly at them. After taking barely a second to catch his breath, he immediately searched for Brynn. Seeing her standing alone, staring down at something out of his line of sight, Blair raced to her side. 

"Hey, kid," Blair said softly, touching his arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Well not good, but alive." Under Blair's fingers, Brynn shivered as she looked around. "Shit."

Blair glanced at her, but her gaze was latched onto something else. He turned and that's when he saw what had her attention. He sucked in a quick breath before he let it out in a rush. Eli lay in the dirt, eyes vacant as they stared upward, an arrow through his neck. Blair swallowed hard against the bile rising in his throat and put an arm around Brynn, who buried her face in his shoulder. 

"Hey, it will be okay. I'm here." Blair held his sister as he took in their surroundings. Three more of their companions killed, and he didn't see the rest of their group. "Listen. Everybody's taken off, and we're in big trouble if the Henkua return. We need to get to Enqueri. He's the only one who can help us now, and we have to be quick about it before the Henkua find them. They'll kill them instantly. I can't let that happen. You with me?"

Brynn pulled away, quickly wiping her face quickly with the edge of her shirt. "Yes! God, yes. Can we make it that far?"

"Like we have a choice?" Tugging Brynn's hand, he kept close to the security of the wall until they reached the end, where he stopped and studied the open space that they had to cross to get to Enqueri. He squeezed her hand. "You ready?"

"Yes," Brynn whispered. "Let's do it."

Blair almost smiled. "Good girl." 

As quietly as possible, they darted across the open area and dove into the underbrush. He jumpe possible. They had progressed about fifty yards when Blair heard a rustling behind them. He grabbed Brynn's hand and together they dropped into a large stand of ferns and flattened themselves. 

Blair put a hand on Brynn's head and pushed her down. He raised his eyes just enough to see who was behind them and in seconds, a pair of legs crossed his line of vision. "Matt!" Blair hissed. 

Matt dropped to his knees and whispered, "Blair?"

Blair raised his head and moved his hand from Brynn. "Here."

"Good God, Blair! When you disappeared, I panicked! Why didn't you wait for me?"

Blair felt a flash of guilt when he realized that he hadn't even thought of Matt when he and Brynn had made their escape. "Sorry, man. I thought everybody was dead or ran off. I'm glad you're okay. Come on."

Matt started to question Blair, but Blair turned and said, "Quiet. Hurry."

Blair led the way and they moved as quickly as possible. Sentinel-soft, he spoke into the wind, "Enqueri, I'm coming." 

When they reached the clearing where Enqueri, Natala and Incacha had been taken captive and tied up, Enqueri's blue eyes met Blair's the second he entered the clearing. Blair smiled, knowing that Enqueri had heard his whispered message. Blair pulled his knife from his belt and cut the ropes binding Enqueri's wrists and ankles. Brynn moved to cut Incacha's bonds and Incacha used Brynn's knife to cut his father's. 

Matt protested vehemently. "Blair, what are you doing? These men are killers."

Blair moved close to Matt and said in a firm voice, "Listen to me. If I hear you say one more bad word about any of these men, I will personally put my fist through your face. Do we understand each other?"

Matt stood open mouthed, unable to answer when Enqueri grabbed Blair's shoulder. "Come. They approach from that direction." Enqueri inclined his head to the East. "There are at least thirty, maybe more. We are greatly outnumbered and poorly armed."

Blair nodded and grabbed Brynn's hand. "You're in charge, Enqueri. We will follow you.."

Enqueri quickly turned and everyone fell in behind him as he started into the jungle. Matt hung back. Blair called over his shoulder, "Make up your mind, Matt. Stay behind and die, or come with us and at least have a fighting chance." 

Matt stood for barely a second before he fell in behind Natala. Incacha moved to the end of the line to protect their rear and they vanished into the jungle. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Eight hours later, the group still moved quickly, stopping only occasionally for water. Blair's legs ached. Brynn was tired but refused to show any weakness. Incacha fell in beside Brynn and helped her whenever the path was wide enough. Enqueri kept his senses opened to the maximum and his head pounded from the concentration. Natala now watched the rear and was the one who had to listen to Matt's constant whining and muttering under his breath. He complained about everything from his feet aching to being hungry to hating the entire country of Peru. 

Finally, Natala called a five-minute rest. Everyone collapsed onto the ground, moaning at the muscles that screamed at the sudden cessation of movement. Even the warriors were beginning to feel a bit tired. No one had eaten for many hours and the last water had been drunk a good while ago. Enqueri stood quite still and sent his senses far into the jungle. Blair noticed his stance and he rose, crossing to his side. Incacha observed Blair's movements approvingly. He watched as Blair stood close to his brother and placed a hand lightly on his arm, talking softly. Already the man guided Enqueri instinctively. 

Blair touched Enqueri's arm. "What do you hear?"

"The Henkua are following. They are moving fast and getting very close."

"What lies ahead?" 

Enqueri turned and listened. He smelled the air. "A river. The water is very fierce. Perhaps rapids or a waterfall." 

"Maybe we could cross the river and lose them?"

"It is our only chance. We have but three darts for the blowgun and a handful of arrows for the bow. Each of us has a knife, but hand to hand combat with such as these," he waved towards the direction from which the enemy approached, "will be a death sentence." 

"Then the river it is."

"Dr. Sandburg, you are a brave man." Enqueri's clear blue eyes met Blair's. 

"Enqueri, you are a brave warrior." Blair smiled and touched his arm. "Let's go."

The group made it to the river in under an hour and they stood on the bank watching the raging water as it churned against the huge boulders. To their right was a waterfall at least 50 feet high with large rocks tumbled along its edges. 

"There is no way we can swim this river," Enqueri said, staring into the angry water. 

Incacha nodded in agreement. "What shall we do? The rapids are dangerous for as far as the eye can see." 

Matt stepped forward. "I think we should follow the river downstream until we can cross safely."

Enqueri scanned the area and suddenly, he cocked his head. He listened for a second before he shook his head slightly. "No time. A large group is behind us and some come from the left." He focused his eyesight on the waterfalls and the area surrounding it. "Follow me." 

Enqueri scrambled over and around the rocks, tree trunks and boulders, with the others following closely behind, until they were more than half way up the side of the waterfall. Enqueri turned himself sideways, slid between two huge boulders and disappeared. The rest of the party squeezed through and they all stopped and looked around, surprised to see that they were directly behind the waterfall on some sort of ledge that had been carved out of the rock by flowing water.

Enqueri motioned for them to follow and they soon found themselves in a large open-faced cavern. The water fell directly in front of them and the sound was deafening. Incacha and Natala exchanged quick looks; Incacha nodded quickly at his father's silent request, and went back to stand guard at the opening. 

Matt shouted, "What are we going to do?" 

Blair answered, "Stay here and hide, I'd hope."

"Our only chance right now is to hope that they do not see this cave and pass by. Perhaps they will think we moved downstream or tried to cross the water," Enqueri said. 

Brynn touched Blair's arm and she leaned over, whispering in his ear. Blair smiled and patted her hand, nodding. She smiled just a bit and went to help Incacha watch for the enemy. 

Matt paced restlessly, but Enqueri and Natala hunkered down, talking quietly. Blair stood a bit away from them, not wishing to intrude, but wishing he could move close to the Sentinel. Enqueri sensed the Guide's apprehension and when his eyes met Blair's, he smiled slightly and beckoned him to his side. Blair squatted down next to Enqueri, whose hand reached up and rubbed the Guide's tense shoulders. 

Enqueri leaned over and put his lips to Blair's ear. "I will protect you with my life, Blair Sandburg. You are my Guide."

Blair's breath caught in his throat at the intensity in the clear blue eyes and he swallowed hard. "I know, Sentinel." 

Suddenly, Incacha raced into the area towing Brynn behind him. "They come," he shouted over the noise of the waterfall. 

Enqueri and Natala looked at each other knowingly, and Incacha nodded. Enqueri turned to Blair and when their eyes met, Blair knew what had to be done. Enqueri said, "It's the only way."

"Then go," Blair said adamantly. "Save yourselves. We'll only slow you down."

Matt pushed his way into the center of the group. "What the hell are you talking about? You're abandoning us?" he shouted, looking at the three warriors. "You are a bunch of fucking cowards!"

Blair grabbed Matt's arm and spun him around. "Stop! It's the only way. If they don't go, we'll all be killed."

"What?" Matt growled, "And them leaving will change that?"

"Yes," Enqueri answered. "If they see warriors, they will kill everyone. But if you three are here alone, they will take you as captives. They will take you back to their village as war prizes and show their prowess as warriors to the rest of the tribe."

"Go!" Blair shoved Enqueri forcefully. He nodded and turned to his father and brother. Natala went first, running headlong into the water and falling into the rapids below. Brynn stood quietly, eyes dry and head up when Incacha touched her shoulder lightly. She gave him a small smile and he returned it with one of his own. He turned, leapt into the water and disappeared. 

Enqueri looked deep into his Guide's eyes and he put an arm around Blair's neck, pulling him close. He pressed his mouth against Blair's ear and said huskily, "You stay alive, Blair Sandburg. Do whatever they ask. I will find you. Do you understand me? I will find you. Do not resist, no matter what. Swear it!"

Blair's wide blue eyes met Enqueri's and he nodded, unable to speak. Their eyes bore into each other, and the unspoken pledge was acknowledged by each. I am yours! Then Enqueri turned and, in a heartbeat, he too disappeared into the water. 

Within seconds, the marauding warriors swarmed into the cavern, quickly overtaking the three anthropologists. Matt tried to make a futile run to escape but he was quickly subdued. Their hands were tied tightly together at the wrists and ropes were tied around their necks. The leader, the man that Eli had called Monolo, examined the captives. He clamped hard fingers around each anthropologist's chin and stared into their eyes one by one. As Enqueri had surmised, the leader decided to take the captives to his village. There all could see them die in retribution for his childrens' deaths. Monolo snorted his disgust and yelled harshly to his band. The captives were pulled out of their hiding place and the long trek back to the high mountain village of the Henkua began. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The Henkua moved swiftly. They did not stop to sleep, only allowed brief stops for a sip or two of water. No food was given to the captives. Blair, Brynn and Matt were roughly pulled along the mountainous trail. They were often yanked from their feet by whichever warrior was holding the rope at the time, and soon all three had bloody hands and knees from the hard tumbles they sustained. Ankles were turned and feet were blistered, and after a while, the blisters turned bloody. 

Blair could feel the moisture squishing in his hiking boots. He thought of taking the shoes off and walking barefooted, but that seemed like a foolish thing to do in the rough terrain so he bit his chapped lips at the pain and soon had blood running from the cuts he made with his own teeth. 

Brynn stumbled and fell hard several times. On some occasions, Blair was close enough to his sister to try and help her, but the reward for his transgression was a hard punch to his body and an even harder pull on the rope, making him once again painfully fall to his knees. 

Matt could barely walk by the time the captives and the warriors made the main camp of the Henkua late the second evening, just as the sun was setting. Only the threat of instant death kept him going. When they entered the village, he stumbled and fell, unconscious. One of the warriors grabbed his arms and dragged him to an empty hut where he dropped Matt unceremoniously and left. Blair and Brynn were shoved into the hut also and they both fell to the ground in heaps, dehydrated and hungry, and exhausted beyond belief. Neither moved or tried to speak and within seconds, they slipped into exhausted sleep right where they had fallen.

\-------------------------------------------------

Enqueri, his father and brother, followed the trail of the warriors and their captives. After they pulled themselves from the roaring waters of the river, they realized that they had been swept a long way downstream. Immediately the warriors set out to find the trail that the Henkua had taken. It took much too long to pick up the trail and by the time Incacha found the twig that Blair had managed to snap as a sign to the Sentinel, the Henkua had more than half a day's head start on them. 

Enqueri was silent and furious. He moved like a man possessed. Even Natala and Incacha had trouble keeping up with his relentless pace. Finally, Enqueri started to feel fatigued and he slowed his pace minutely. 

"My son," Natala said, "we must at least find food and water. While I understand that we do not have time to rest, my body is old and it requires food and water to sustain it."

Enqueri stopped and hung his head, almost embarrassed at his father's gentle reprimand. "Father, I am sorry. I did not think about you or my brother, only myself. Sit here, please, and I will bring food and water."

Incacha stood next to his brother. "Enqueri, we will do whatever is necessary to find the white men and the woman. You must rest also for at least a bit. I will find food."

"We will do it together," Enqueri said.

Incacha nodded and they set off into the jungle, foraging for edible plants that would provide energy for their tired bodies. Enqueri smelled the air and found a water source a short distance away. Water containers were filled, and roots and plants rinsed quickly. They made their way back to Natala and shared their meager meal. Each drank his fill and soon Enqueri's restlessness passed onto Natala and Incacha and once again they set off at a quick pace. 

Every time Enqueri saw one of the broken trigs or branches, he smiled. Blair Sandburg had left a trail through the jungle for his Sentinel to follow. Enqueri was stunned at the faith the man had in him. They had only just met but he knew that Blair trusted Enqueri's word and Blair knew that he would follow. This thought steeled Enqueri's resolve even more and once again, he pushed his father, his brother and himself to their limits, reaching the outskirts of the main Henkua village at dawn. 

\-------------------------------------------------

A painful slap on his face woke Blair Sandburg with a start. His eyes flew open and he groaned in agony when he was hauled to his feet and shoved through the door of the hut. Every muscle and tendon cramped and he fell heavily to his knees, vainly trying to catch his breath. He heard his sister's strangled cry as she was dragged from the hut and thrown to the ground next to him. Two of the warriors dragged Matt between them and he was dropped next to Brynn and Blair. 

Monolo paced the ground in front of his three prizes. When Blair managed to catch his breath and raise his head, their eyes met. Monolo growled harshly and slapped the arrogant man for daring to look into his face. Blair sucked in his breath harshly at the pain and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, mingling with the dried blood and dirt caked there. 

Blair sat back on his heels and bowed his head. He said very quietly, "Enqueri." 

Brynn leaned into Blair and he whispered to her, "Remember that I love you."

Their eyes met briefly and she nodded before a harsh tug on the rope around Blair's neck pulled him off balance and tumbled him to his side. Warriors grabbed the captives and pulled them to their feet. They were led into the center of the village where the tribe members had gathered. Their hands were untied and the ropes removed from their necks and they were roughly pushed to their knees. 

The gathered people taunted the prisoners. Rocks were thrown, striking them on their heads and bodies, and blood was drawn from several of the sharp edges. The children ran by the captives, poking and hitting them with sticks. 

Suddenly the entire village became very quiet and when Blair raised his head, he could see through the hair hanging in dirty, matted strings in front of his eyes, an elderly man. Blair knew from his advanced age and his elaborate dress that this was the village chieftain. The man was garbed in a loincloth and a vest woven of many colors. He had colorful bird feathers tied into his elaborately decorated hair and many necklaces of stones and beads were gathered around his neck, wrists and ankles. Any part of his body that was exposed was painted in the Henkua tribal colors of blown and deep green. On each side of the elderly man walked two village elders, also regally dressed, and each held the chief's arms. A third elder bought forth a seat carved from a tree stump and decorated with more symbols of the Henkua.

After the chief was seated, he looked carefully at the three captives who knelt in front of him. He then cast his eyes on the gathering before finally meeting the eyes of Monolo. 

In Henkua, the chief said, "Monolo, what do you seek by bringing ones such as these into our village? Why do you blatantly break the edicts that I have set forth?"

Monolo stood tall and said loudly, "I bring you homage, Takún, Chief of the Henkua. I have brought these prisoners to honor the Henkua and to show our strength to the whites who defile our lands."

While Takún sat quietly, Monolo talked on expansively. "I wish to show the Henkua the superiority of our tribe and to ask permission to gather the men and take back our lands. We must strike the Chopec and the whites who come into our tribal lands and take what is rightfully ours."

Takún raised his hand for silence. "Monolo, you are truly a great warrior, but you do not speak the truth. You wage a fruitless war against a much stronger enemy. Our tribe has moved into these mountains to avoid confrontations with the interlopers and to live in peace. You would see us destroyed!"

Monolo started to protest but a stern look from the chief silenced the impatient warrior and Takún continued, "Hear me. You have attacked the whites and brought their wrath upon our village. While you are a strong warrior, your ways are not the ways of the Henkua. "

"No! That is not so, Takún." Monolo shouted, stepping forward belligerently. 

Takún stood and glared at the angry warrior. The three elders guarding the chief moved forward to protect him, but Monolo stopped and glanced about. Murmurs of discontent traveled through the people and they were aimed at Monolo. He stepped back and bowed his head. 

"Forgive me, Great Chief. I meant no disrespect," Monolo said humbly, but beneath the surface, his rage burned fiercely. 

Takún sat and tipped his chin. "You have waged war against the whites for vengeance, Monolo."

Suddenly, the sound of shouting and yelling interrupted the Chief's speech, and he once again rose and looked towards the outskirts of the village where the young boys and men were whooping and running back and forth wildly. The chief saw a tall Chopec warrior walking boldly into the village, his eyes straight ahead and his path never faltering, not even when one of the young men came up behind the Chopec and with a thick stick, hit him in the back of the head. 

The Chopec fell to his knees, blood running down his neck and back. He breathed in and out heavily and shook his head once. Then he rose and started walking once again, ignoring the taunts. Another of the young men raced past the Chopec and sliced his chest with a knife. The wound spurted blood, but again, the Chopec gritted his teeth and forged ahead, making his way to the village council where the captives were being held. 

Takún raised his hand and silence descended upon the village. The Chopec walked forward and stood tall and proud. He did not even risk a glance at the captives, but his senses told him immediately that the Guide was alive, as was the sister and the irritating one. 

"Great Chief of the Henkua, I am Enqueri, Sentinel of the Chopec." 

Takún stared at the warrior. "I have heard tales of the white Sentinel. You are strange to behold. Our village has never been blessed with the gift of a Sentinel." 

Enqueri nodded in acknowledgement of the chief's compliment. "I have brought you a tribute and wish to seek your counsel, Chief Takún." Enqueri held out the steel knife that he had traded for twelve skins two years ago. It was sharp and unblemished and had a fine, carved bone handle. 

One of Takún's warriors took the knife from Enqueri's hand after his chief nodded his acceptance of the gift. 

Enqueri took another step forward. "Monolo has angered the white ones. They have many guns and are very angry with this one. He has killed many of their warriors who were under the protection of the chiefs of the large city at the water's edge. They are gathering now to wage war against the Henkua. They have many weapons and many men to wipe out their enemies. They do not use bows and arrows and blow pipes, but guns that shoot many bullets. You know this, Takún, yet you allow Monolo to bring the wrath of the white warriors onto the Henkua."

Monolo stepped forward. "He is a liar. We are more powerful than any white man! We can get guns, also. Then we will be equal to the white men."

Enqueri laughed into Monolo's face. "You are a fool."

Monolo launched himself at Enqueri who easily sidestepped the angry Henkua and cuffed him on the back of the head, making his stumble before he regained his feet. 

Monolo's eyes narrowed when he heard the laughter from the crowd and he saw red. He pulled his knife and took a step towards Enqueri. 

"Stop!" Takún shouted. 

Everyone froze. Takún looked at Monolo and then at Enqueri. He walked up to the captives and examined each one in turn closely. The chief turned and took his seat. 

Takún said in a loud voice, "It is my decree that the captives shall be handled in this manner. The tall one shall be returned to the white man's city so that their anger is appeased. The woman shall be given to Monolo to quell the anger in his heart at the loss of his family. The dark-haired man shall be sacrificed for the pain and suffering that the Henkua have endured at the hands of their enemies. Enqueri, Sentinel of the Chopec, you may go in peace." The chief rose and turned his back on the gathering; his word was final. 

Monolo shouted, "Takún, you are a coward and no chief of the Henkua." He turned his back on the chief and grabbed Brynn's arm, pulling her to her feet and shoving her hard into the waiting hands of one of his men. They moved away as a group and Brynn screamed for Blair. 

Blair lurched to his feet at his sister's cries but two of Takún's men grabbed Blair and started dragging him away from the council area. He shouted for his sister and tried to twist out of their hands. 

Enqueri moved quickly, shouting that he would take the Guide's place for sacrifice and he tried to approach the chief, but his path was blocked quickly by the village warriors. Blair screamed louder for Brynn and then for his Sentinel. 

Matt watched in a daze for several seconds then he suddenly ran towards the chief, surprising even the chief's guards, who had not expected the captive to dart in their direction. 

Matt fell to his knees in front of the chief. One of the chief's warriors quickly moved behind Matt, threw an arm around his neck and pulled his knife, but the chief held up a hand. Everyone became quiet, the only sound was the quiet sobbing from Brynn. 

Matt looked into the chief's eyes and said in halting Henkua, "I wish to exchange myself for Blair, for the long-haired man. I wish to be sacrificed in his place, Great One. It is my right as a warrior among my people." 

Matt stared into the eyes of the chief, not showing fear, adamant in his resolve. The chief returned the stare for several seconds.

"Take me instead," Enqueri shouted, and the village warriors parted, allowing him to move forward to stand next to Matt. "It would be a great victory for the Henkua to sacrifice the Chopec Sentinel. It is my right as a warrior, Chief Takún."

Takún's eyes traveled from Enqueri to Matt and back again. He finally turned to Matt and said, "Your request is granted."

Things happened quickly. Brynn was dragged away screaming and crying by Monolo and the half-dozen warriors who defected with him. Blair was shoved away from his captors and Enqueri stepped up to him, clamped a hand on his arm and pulled him forcefully from the council area. The Henkua warriors led Matt away to the far side of the village. 

Blair twisted forcefully in Enqueri's grasp. "Damn it, we can't let them kill Matt!" 

Enqueri's fingers dug painfully into the flesh of Blair's upper arm. "We have no choice. If we do not leave immediately, we too will be killed. We cannot save your friend." 

Blair dug his fingers into the skin around his arm, trying to pry Enqueri's hand from it. "Let me go! I'm not going to leave Matt!"

Enqueri's arm went around Blair's waist and he hoisted the fighting man from his feet, taking long strides as fast as he could away from the rejoicing Henkua. "Stop!" he hissed quietly. "Do you wish to save your sister, Blair Sandburg?"

Blair suddenly went still. Enqueri dropped him to his feet and clamped a hand on Blair's wrist. "Incacha and Natala have gone ahead to try and intercept the warriors. We must hurry. If the warriors disappear we will never find them in this wilderness. They have the ability to blend in so that even with my Sentinel senses it will take many days to help your sister." Enqueri dropped his hold on Blair's arm and strode away, giving Blair a chance to make his decision. Blair was finally moved into action. He trotted to keep up with the Sentinel. "We must rescue the woman before the Henkua violate her," Enqueri said, then he paused for a moment before he added, "Or worse."

Blair's eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry. I didn't stop to think. We must help Brynn. What about Matt? We can't let them torture him! It will take him days to die."

Enqueri finally stopped in a thick grove of palms. "Do you wish for me to relieve his pain?"

Blair swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He nodded and whispered, "Yes."

Enqueri's hand squeezed his Guide's shoulder. "We must be very quiet, Guide." 

Blair opened his eyes and nodded again. Enqueri gave him an encouraging nod and they stealthily crept around the edges of the village, keeping to the trees until they reached the area where the villagers had taken their captive. 

Matt was tied between two upright poles. His wrists and ankles were bound spreadeagle and he had been stripped naked. Already his body bled from a hundred tiny cuts inflicted by the village children who had been allowed to practice their knife skills on the prisoner. All too soon the adult women would be allowed to torment the captive and then the warriors would inflict excruciating pain on the man before they would allow him to die. 

The blood lust was on the village and Enqueri and Blair went unnoticed as they crept close enough for Enqueri to use his blowgun. He seated the dart and looked at Blair, who, after looking at his friend's suffering and hearing his screams of pain, nodded slightly and turned away. Enqueri took a deep breath, aimed and blew hard. The dart flew true, piercing the skin of Matt's neck. Enqueri grabbed the Guide's wrist and they moved quickly away from the village. 

Matt felt the hot poison move through his body and within moments he slumped over, sliding into death quietly with a soft sigh of relief. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Incacha raced ahead, the adrenaline pumping through his body, and in a short time he had outdistanced his father. He clambered up the steep side of a mountain, intending to cut off Monolo's band on the higher mountain path. Natala ran with all of his strength but Incacha's youth and anger urged him forward much faster than the older man. When Incacha caught up to the last man in the enemy band, he never even saw Incacha behind him until it was too late and Incacha's knife blade slit his throat quietly. Hardly breaking his stride, Incacha forged on. He quickly approached the next man on a narrow part of the path. 

Incacha screamed his war whoop and Monolo turned. He showed no surprise to see the lone Chopec attacking ferociously and he moved around his closest man and stood ready in answer to Incacha's challenge. Monolo pulled his knife and Incacha launched himself at the enemy. The two men grappled and tumbled to the ground, each holding the wrist of the other to prevent the knife from finding its target. Incacha rolled away quickly and found his feet, as did Monolo. Once again they charged and lashed out, Incacha's knife finding a mark on Monolo's forearm, slicing a large cut. 

Monolo never faltered and likewise he lunged at Incacha, but the Chopec danced away, turned and made his own swipe with his knife. The other warriors watched in silence, one holding on to their captive woman who tried to twist away from the strong grasp. She too watched the fight wordlessly, praying that her Chopec would be victorious. 

Suddenly, Monolo feigned to his right and appeared to stumble. Incacha moved in for the kill and with lightning fast movements, Monolo stood upright, put an arm around Incacha's neck and before the Chopec could react, Monolo's knife plunged deep into Incacha's back. 

With a strangled cry, Incacha lurched forward, vainly trying to reach the knife embedded in his back. His mouth moved wordlessly. Brynn screamed his name and Incacha heard, their eyes met briefly before he stumbled back and fell over the edge of the mountain path, tumbling out of sight. 

Monolo stood on the edge of the path for several seconds, looking down onto the broken and bloodied body of his enemy. Brynn screamed and twisted free from the grasp of the warrior holding her. She raced to the edge of the ravine and searched frantically for Incacha. Monolo started towards her and she turned, facing him. Their eyes met and he motioned for her to come away from the edge. Brynn tipped her chin defiantly. She had heard Blair sentenced to death and her grief was deep. Her beloved almost twin was dead and now her Chopec lover was dead. She had no other wish than to join her loved ones in the life beyond death, so she walked backwards until the earth no longer was beneath her feet, and she fell from the cliff onto the rocks below. 

A huge roar split the air and Natala screamed fiercely, aiming his bow and killing one of the enemy instantly. Monolo loaded his bow and aimed for Natala, who dropped to the ground, and the arrow passed harmlessly over his head. Natala threw the bow down and while charging towards Monolo, he pulled his knife. He plowed full steam into Monolo and they both fell, each frantically trying to avoid the knife blade of the other. 

Enqueri and Blair watched from a distance below. They had seen Incacha die and as hard as they pushed themselves, they were too late. They also saw Brynn disappear over the edge of the mountain path. Blair screamed savagely and pounded after Enqueri. Enqueri loaded his bow and while Monolo and Natala fought, he killed one of the last three remaining warriors. 

Blair never even thought of his actions. When he saw that one of the remaining warriors was aiming straight at Enqueri, he scooped up the nearest weapon, a bow and arrow. Blair raced forward few more steps while he seated the arrow, aimed and fired in one fluid motion, hitting the enemy in the center of his chest, dropping him instantly. Blair skidded to a halt, dropped the bow and fell into a heap. 

Enqueri turned to his father just in time to see Natala's knife slit Monolo's throat from ear to ear. Natala stood and looked into the eyes of his enemy, the murderer of his son, and he spit on the man and with a foot, shoved Monolo over the edge of the cliff. He watched in grim satisfaction until the body hit the rocks. Then Natala hunkered down and breathed heavily, not moving for many minutes. 

Enqueri went to his Guide's side and laid a hand on the grieving man. "It is a terrible thing, Blair. We both have lost much here today."

Blair nodded and turned his face to the Sentinel. "Please, we have to…" He stopped, unable to go on. 

"Yes, I will help. Your sister and my brother must have the ceremonies performed. We will do it after you have rested," Enqueri said quietly. 

Blair struggled to his feet and said adamantly, "No, we will do it now."

Enqueri nodded, impressed at the strength of his mate. They went to Natala's side and stood, waiting for the grieving father to gather his strength. Then the three men picked their way down the side of the mountain. They were about halfway down when Enqueri stopped and cocked his head. 

"I hear a heartbeat!" he shouted. "Blair, it's your sister!"

They quickly covered the remaining area and raced to Brynn's side. Blair's throat closed up and his eyes were large and tear-filled when he sank to his knees beside his sister. 

"Oh, God, Brynn," Blair cried. He tentatively reached out a hand, unsure whether or not to touch the unconscious woman. 

Natala called Enqueri to his side. "Use your gifts, my son. Tell me what is injured on the woman so that I may help her." 

Enqueri nodded and skimmed his sensitive hands over Brynn's body, starting at her head. 

Blair wiped his face on his hands and cleared his throat. "Enqueri, dial up your sense of touch. Tell us what you feel." 

Enqueri nodded again and concentrated. "She has a large bruise under the skin above her ear and another on the back of her head here." His hand hovered over both areas. Enqueri's hands moved across Brynn's face and down her neck and along her shoulderblades. "Here. There is much bruising, and here," Enqueri said when his hands tested Brynn's right arm. "The arm is broken." Enqueri stopped and shook his head, raising a hand to his forehead and rubbing across the sweat and bloodstained skin. 

"Steady. You're doing a good job. Concentrate," Blair encouraged quietly, struggling to maintain control. He felt himself on the verge of tears again and he tamped down the feeling fiercely. He needed to help his sister and Enqueri needed the help of his Guide. "Go ahead, I'm right here." 

Enqueri swallowed and nodded. His hands once again began to examine Brynn's body. He touched her chest and stomach, both hip regions and thighs. When Enqueri reached her right leg, he said, "This leg is broken also. I can feel the heat rising and the blood is angry. Blair, she suffers many bad spots and… " He stopped. "I don't know the words in English. Places where the rocks hit the skin. There is a long area on her back that is very angry." He turned and looked up the mountain. "See?" He pointed. "That small pine tree is what caused her to live. When she fell from the ridge, it stopped her fall onto the rocks." 

Blair and Natala looked in the direction that Enqueri had indicated. Blair said, "Thank God. Hurry, we have to help her." 

Natala shook his head. "Young one, her injuries are enough to cause death. I will do what I can for her but you must not expect the gods to allow her to live. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Blair whispered, "but we have to try. Please, Natala."

Natala nodded. "Yes, we will try. Too much has already been lost today. Perhaps the gods are appeased and they will allow us this miracle."

Under Natala's direction and while Brynn was still unconscious, they carefully moved her to under the shelter of a large rock cavern where Blair had gathered many large ferns and fashioned a soft nest. Enqueri cut the needed limbs from nearby trees for splints and Natala gathered herbs and roots for medicines. Blair searched out the thin, strong vines for bindings and when the supplies were gathered, Enqueri's gentle touch guided Natala on setting the bones in Brynn's leg and arm.

Blair watched over his sister stoically while Enqueri brought clean water and Natala prepared the medicines. He brewed a strong sedative to keep Brynn quiet and other potions for fever and pain. Blair stayed at Brynn's side, watching Natala's preparations with impassive eyes. 

Enqueri glanced at Blair constantly. Blair's apparent calmness had him very worried. He scanned the Guide's vital signs and resisted the urge to sit behind him and wrap his arms around the too-quiet body. Blair sat so still that Enqueri thought he had fallen asleep several times but his perusal of the man showed his heart rate and pulse below normal, almost as if he were in some sort of a trance. The Sentinel had no experience with a body in shock and all he could think to do was to find food for all of them, hoping that would help their worn bodies. 

When Enqueri spoke to his father, Blair did not register the Sentinel's words and did not seem to notice when Enqueri disappeared into the jungle. He likewise did not react when Enqueri returned a while later with a freshly killed monkey that he skillfully skinned and set to cook over the fire he had started for Natala's use earlier. 

Enqueri brought his father a portion of the food. "How is the woman, father?"

"She is alive, my son," Natala said, touching her forehead with the palm of his hand. "I feel the beginnings of a fever." 

"Eat," Enqueri said, "And then you must rest. I will watch the camp."

Natala nodded and quickly ate the food. He drank from one of the water pouches and moved a short distance away. He said, "Enqueri, you are a fine son," before he curled up on the ground and fell asleep. 

Enqueri sat next to the Guide and offered him food. "Come, Doctor Sandburg, you must eat." 

Blair's lack of response to Enqueri's voice had him instantly on edge. Enqueri reached out and petted the dirty hair. "Please, Blair, you must speak to me," he pleaded, frightened and unsure what to do. 

Blair rose quickly, startling Enqueri, and he walked away from their shelter into the darkening evening. Enqueri sat in surprise for a few seconds before he leapt to his feet and called after the Guide, "Doctor Sandburg! Where are you going?"

When Blair walked into the jungle without looking back, Enqueri raced after him and grabbed at Blair's arm, turning him so that they were face to face. Enqueri put his hands on Blair's face and forced the expressionless eyes to look at him. "Guide, speak to me." 

Blair's eyes slid over Enqueri's face unseeing and Enqueri almost panicked. He pulled Blair close and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. With a hand rubbing his arm, Enqueri whispered, "What can I do to help you? You are my Guide. I love you." 

Enqueri put a finger under Blair's chin and tilted his head back. He pressed gentle lips on the Guide's forehead and nose and then very gently kissed his lips. Slowly, Blair's heart rate and pulse picked up and when he trembled violently, Enqueri held the shaking body in his arms, keeping him steady. 

Blair shivered from head to toe and he blinked and focused. His head felt heavy and his eyesight was fuzzy. He blinked several more times before he realized that he was held in Enqueri's strong embrace. In an instant, reason was restored and Blair remembered everything that had happened in the last few terrifying days. His eyes met Enqueri's and he sucked in his breath harshly before deflating slowly. 

"Oh, God," Blair whispered hoarsely and his knees gave out. 

They sank to the ground and Enqueri gathered his Guide close. Blair buried his face in Enqueri's neck and his arms wrapped around his waist fiercely. Harsh sobs rose from Blair's chest and Enqueri pulled him closer and rocked him as if he were a small child, whispering words of comfort in English, Spanish and Quechua. As Blair's sobs lessened, a gentle rain started to fall and the warm drops washed over their dirty skin, offering some small measure of comfort. Soon, Blair's breathing leveled and he dropped into an exhausted sleep. 

Enqueri pressed his face against Blair's head and his own face was wet from rain and tears as he mourned the loss of his brother. It was a long while before Enqueri gently roused the sleeping man and led him back to the shelter of the ledge. He pushed Blair to the ground on a small bed of ferns and waited just a few minutes until the Guide was deeply asleep. Enqueri checked on his father and after reassuring himself that the man slept soundly, he scanned the vitals of Blair's sister to be sure she breathed steadily. Then he made a recon of the area checking that there was no immediate danger. Satisfied that the jungle was quiet for now, he ate a portion of the meat he had prepared, curled up around his Guide and slept. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

The next few days passed in a daze for Blair. They found Incacha's body and Natala performed the burial rites for his son. Enqueri stood emotionlessly beside his father during the ceremony, but Blair knew his heart was broken. He stood next to the Sentinel, offering the only thing he had, the comfort of his presence. Early in the morning of the fourth day, Enqueri sat beside Blair as he watched over his sister. 

"Dr. Sandburg, we must move from this camp," Enqueri informed him. "It would be better if we moved to a village so that your sister might have the comfort of other women to care for her."

Blair sighed tiredly. He had been sleeping sporadically and when he did sleep, it was dream-filled and restless. "Yes, you're right, Enqueri. What do you suggest? What should we do?" Blair knew that in her lucid moments, Brynn was embarrassed to have her brother care for her physical needs, and that she would be more comfortable in a hut with some of the few comforts afforded by the jungle. 

"There is a small village near the site of the Temple of the Sentinels. It is two days' travel if we walk east from this place and across the lower foothills." 

"What about my sister? Is she able to make such a journey?" Blair asked. 

Natala said, "I will make the medicine to keep her on the edge of sleep while we travel to lessen her pain. There are other herbs and roots that are not found in these mountains that I would have at my disposal in the lower elevation of the village."

Blair nodded. "Okay. If you think that's best, Natala. Will we be welcomed in the village?"

Natala squeezed the tired man's shoulder. "Yes, Doctor. My cousin resides in the village and he is a great Shaman. He will give us shelter until you have decided on the course of your life when your sister is able to travel."

Enqueri stared at his father as he spoke. Blair had been much too tired and distracted for the Sentinel to speak to him about their bonding, and now Natala seemed to be hinting that Blair and Brynn would desire to leave the Chopec once the woman was able. 

Natala's eyes met his son's. He nodded minutely and said in Quechua, "Patience, Enqueri. You will not be pleased unless he decides for himself. He must give his heart."

Blair had already dropped down beside his sister and was fussing with the bedding, speaking in a soft voice to Brynn. Enqueri watched his Guide and sighed. It seemed that the fates were not going to allow him this man as his mate and Guide. A sense of loss washed over the Sentinel and the first step down the road of a depression settled on his soul. He unconsciously tamped down his senses to ease the small ache in his heart before it grew and went to help his companions make ready for their journey. 

\----------------------------------------------------

With Brynn resting as comfortable as possible on the litter that Natala and Blair had constructed, the three men covered the difficult terrain in two and a half days of hard travel. The villagers swarmed around the men and their burden when they entered the village, and the chieftain's wife quickly took over, issuing orders to the other women. Blair barely had time to whisper an 'I love you' to his sister before she was whisked from the common area and taken into the head woman's hut for personal attention. He stood for a few seconds watching when the women disappeared in a wave, fussing and clucking over the injured woman before he started to walk towards the edge of the village. 

Natala had left to discuss the events that had transpired with the village chief and Enqueri stood quietly observing Blair. When he started to walk away, Enqueri said, "Come, you are hungry and tired. We have been given the use of a hut and there is food and clean clothing."

Blair nodded numbly and started to follow Enqueri. He had walked just a few steps when the pain from his raw and bloody feet caused him to moan in pain. He stifled the moan and bit his lip but not before Enqueri heard the small sound. 

Enqueri clamped his hands on Blair's upper arms. "What is wrong?" he insisted. 

"Nothing," Blair murmured. 

Enqueri scanned the Guide with his senses and smelled the blood and heard the rapid heartbeat. "You are in pain and bleeding, Doctor."

Blair shrugged. "It's nothing." 

Enqueri growled and pushed Blair to the ground where he stood. "It is your feet, Doctor. I smell the blood."

Blair remained silent and leaned back on his hands. Blair had not removed his hiking boots in many days. He had been too busy concentrating on his sister to think of himself and most of the time he had been oblivious to his own pain. Now that Brynn seemed to be in good hands, his body reminded him of his neglect and his feet screamed in protest at the abuse of the past days. 

Enqueri's fingers worked diligently on the tangled laces and after several minutes without success, he finally pulled his knife and slit them away from the boots. He tugged on the heel of the shoe and clenched his teeth at Blair's sharp intake of breath. When he pulled the boot off, he saw that the sock had been soaked with blood, had been wet and dried many times, and had imbedded its fibers into the skin on Blair's foot. 

Enqueri cursed under his breath in Spanish and quickly removed the other boot, likewise revealing a foot that was in bad condition. "Why didn't you say something, Blair?" Enqueri hissed in anger. He glanced at Blair's flushed face and immediately the need to protect washed over him. His voice softened and he said quietly, "May I care for you, Guide?"

Blair opened bloodshot blue eyes and smiled wanly. "Thank you, Enqueri. It is not your place to care for me. I'm a grown man."

Enqueri shook his head at his companion. "Why must you fight me on every matter, Doctor? Do you not feel our bond?"

Blair's eyes met his briefly before he dropped them. He swallowed hard and whispered, "Please help me."

A small smile crossed Enqueri's face and he patted the Guide's arm. "I will carry you to the hut and then I will attend to your feet."

Blair started to protest but the look on Enqueri's face was adamant so he nodded his acquiescence. Besides, he was so tired! Enqueri slid an arm around his shoulders and under his knees and easily hoisted him up. Blair slid his arms around Enqueri's neck and laid his tired head on his shoulder. Enqueri allowed his face to brush the Guide's hair briefly before he quickly carried Blair to the hut that had been pointed out to him earlier as available for the two men. He laid Blair on the pallet in the corner and left after a pat to his arm. 

When Enqueri returned a short while later, he carried a large container of water, two smaller bowls, several woven cloths and a couple of small pots. He put his armload on the ground next to the pallet and rose, standing over Blair, looking down at him. Blair lay very still on the pallet, eyes closed. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that Enqueri's eyes drank in his presence. He wondered how Enqueri's senses could stand his dirty, smelly body. 

"We need to remove your pants first, Doctor Sandburg." 

Blair's heartrate spiked even more and he swallowed rapidly. Enqueri took a step back and said, "I'm going to clean and bind your feet in clean cloth. Your pants are extremely dirty. We need to remove them now because I don't want them touching your feet after they are cleaned. Nothing else will happen, Blair. I promise."

Under Enqueri's gaze, Blair blushed and nodded. He knew that the Sentinel had sensed his sudden rise in heart rate and he knew that Enqueri thought it was because of fear. Blair licked his lips nervously; unable to bring himself to correct the Sentinel's mistaken assumption. It wasn't fear or repulsion that Blair felt; it was desire, but he was too tired to even think about how he felt about Enqueri right now, so he remained silent. 

Blair allowed Enqueri to help him slide the dirty, torn khakis from his body. He had thrown away the underwear he was wearing many days ago when they were first stranded and attacked, and he felt Enqueri's eyes survey his body. Blair did not look into Enqueri's face, but kept his eyes down. Enqueri had Blair sit on the edge of the pallet and put one of his feet into each bowl. He poured the lukewarm water onto the feet, socks and all. 

Blair sighed gratefully when the warmth permeated his skin. "Oh, man, that feels so good." 

Enqueri smiled. "This will be painful, Blair. I must remove the material from the sores and clean them thoroughly. Then I will apply a healing salve and a numbing agent."

Blair said, "How do you know what to do, Enqueri?"

Enqueri chuckled quietly. "It is nothing, Doctor." Enqueri looked into Blair's eyes, smiling. "I asked the village medicine man."

Blair laughed lightly. "Of course. Always ask the experts."

Enqueri chuckled again. He gently worked the wet material from the raw skin. When he looked up into Blair's face, he saw it contorted in pain, but he remained silent through the entire procedure, and Enqueri admired his courage. It took a long while before Enqueri was satisfied that every bit of cloth was removed from the damaged areas. He sat on the ground and after spreading a clean rag on his lap; he dried each foot completely and then spread the medicine over it, following it with the numbing salve. Only after each foot was completely covered with salve did he wrap a clean cloth around it and with a thin length of leather, he tied the cloth in place at the ankle. 

"There you go, all finished, Chief," Enqueri said. He glanced at Blair and smiled. Blair had lain back and was sound asleep. Enqueri shook his head. Blair was filthy. His hair needed washing and his body needed a good cleaning, but for now, Enqueri stripped him of his dirty shirt, gently moved his legs onto the pallet and covered him with a thin blanket. Blair curled up on his side and mumbled incoherently in his sleep, but he soon settled down. With a soft touch to his forehead, Enqueri sighed, looking down at the sleeping man, and left to find some food before returning to the hut to crawl on the pallet next to his Guide and to sleep with the sound of Blair's steady heartbeat anchoring his tired senses. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

It was many days before Blair had a chance to speak with his sister alone for any length of time. He had visited the hut in which she was staying several times each day and was allowed to peak in and say 'hello', but then he was soon shushed away by the flock of women who tended to her. Blair was sleeping in his hut in the middle of the afternoon when the chief's wife came and fetched him. She gave him a shake to his shoulder and a toothy grin, and beckoned him to follow her. She waved her hand towards her hut and after patting him on the arm and saying 'Brynn wishes to speak' in halting English, she left. 

Blair entered and when his eyes met Brynn's, a grin crossed his face and for the first time in many days, he almost felt like himself again. Brynn smiled and held out her hand towards Blair. He crossed the space between them and fell on his knees, taking her hand and grinning. 

"God, Brynn, I've missed you!" He leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

Brynn smiled at her beloved brother and said, "Me, too, hon. I've missed you, too." She returned his kiss with one of her own. 

"How are you?" Blair asked. "I've been so worried about you."

"It's okay, Blair," Brynn said, patting his hand. "I'm much better now. It look days before I even realized where I was and remembered what happened." 

"Natala says your arm and leg are healing nicely. I must say, the bruises on your face are fading and you look pretty darned good to me," Blair stated adamantly. 

Brynn laughed lightly. "I feel much better. If I had crutches I'm sure I could get out and about."

"I'll get a couple of the men to carry you outside to sit in the sunshine if you'd like."

"Oh, Blair, that would be wonderful. The ladies are very attentive, but I need some fresh air. Please." Brynn's clean hair swung gently and she looked well on the road to recovery. In fact, something about her was different. She had an air about her of peace and contentment. 

Blair looked into his sister's eyes. "What is it? What's happened? Something's up, sis. I can tell. You look absolutely wonderful."

Brynn's grin spread across her face and her uninjured arm wrapped around her tummy. "I'm pregnant," she said softly. 

Blair's eyes opened wide. "What?"

Brynn nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Oh my God," he said, his face paling. "Brynn, was it the Henkua? Did they rape you?"

"Oh, no, Blair. Thank God, no! It's Incacha's."

"What? When? Does Natala know?" The questions tumbled out quickly. 

"Blair, slow down, sweetie. It happened the night we arrived at the Temple site. Blair, it was so wonderful. I never believed in love at first sight before, but that's what it felt like. And yes, I had the Chief's wife, Meera, tell him, but I wanted to tell you myself."

Blair looked distracted and Brynn frowned. "Blair? What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I'm sorry, Brynn. I can't understand what's wrong with me." Blair sighed and shook his head. "Sorry," he repeated. 

"Blair, the women told me that you're acting funny. That you sleep most of the time and you hardly eat. What's wrong?" Brynn insisted. 

"Nothing," he muttered but when he looked into Brynn's face, he blushed at her unbelieving expression. "I don't know. I can't seem to concentrate. I can't eat. Everything tastes funny. My head aches all the time and I'm so tired." Blair rubbed his hand across his forehead and rubbed his temples. 

Brynn's hand reached out and she grabbed Blair's. "Blair, where is Enqueri?"

Blair looked up and shook his head. "What? Enqueri? I… he's here somewhere. I haven't seem him for a while."

"Blair!" Brynn exclaimed and put her fingers under his chin and looked into his eyes. It took several seconds before Blair's eyes met hers and she sucked in her breath harshly, seeing the vacant look lurking there in spite of his brave appearance of happiness in seeing her. "Damn it, brother, where is Enqueri?"

At Blair's disinterested shrug, Brynn said, "Listen to me. Enqueri's in trouble. Don't you understand?"

"What?" Blair said once again. "Trouble? How?"

"Blair!" Brynn shook his arm harshly and bit her lip at his lack of response. "This is not good," she muttered to herself. She dug her fingers into the skin of Blair's upper arm. "Listen to me."

Blair smiled tiredly. "Sure, hon."

"You have to find Enqueri. It's his senses. His senses are acting up. Don't you know why you're feeling lethargic and unable to concentrate; why you're sleeping all day? You feel the same as he does. You and he didn't bond! God, Blair, he's having major trouble."

Blair's muddled brain tried to process the information but he was just so tired. The pain in his arm intensified and he focused on his sister's serious voice. 

"Enqueri's never been without his Guide before. Incacha has been there since he was a small child. Don't you understand? He's not connected to his Guide any longer. Damn it, Blair, he isn't connected to anybody anymore. You have to fix this or he'll die!"

At the word 'die' Blair's head snapped up and his eyes focused. "What? Die? Wait, Enqueri's senses are on the fritz? He's lost his Guide. But Brynn, I'm his Guide. I know it and he knows it."

"Then where is he? Why haven't you bonded?"

"I… I wasn't sure."

"Do you want to be his Guide?"

"Yes," came the soft reply. 

"Do you love him?"

Blair's eyes met hers and he smiled. "Yes."

"But…?" Brynn prodded. 

"But what about you and the expedition? What about our mother? What about…?" The fingers on his mouth stopped Blair's questions. 

"What about your heart, little brother?" Brynn said. 

Blair shrugged. "I don't have the luxury of following my heart. I have too many responsibilities. Eli…" Blair stopped, remembering, then he said, "People are counting on me."

"Oh, Blair," Brynn said breathlessly. "You need to follow your heart. Enqueri is a Sentinel and you are his Guide. That's your responsibility now. Not me or Mom or anybody else."

"What about the baby?"

"You're going to be an uncle, and so is Enqueri. The baby will need lots of love and attention and I expect you to help me raise him, you and your Sentinel."

"You're staying in the jungle?" Blair asked in a surprised voice. "But I thought…"

Brynn smiled. "I'm staying here for a long while. Other than Mom, all I need is right here. You and my baby. Is that okay with you?"

Blair smiled and nodded happily. "Very okay, hon."

"Good, now that that's settled, go and find your lover."

Blair's smile widened and he rose. "I need to go, sis." Blair leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I have to find Enqueri," he added unnecessarily. 

Brynn shook her head. "No shit," she muttered. "Hurry, before it's too late," she added at his retreating back. 

Blair did not stop to consider Brynn's parting words. He would not even allow himself to think that Enqueri was anything but all right. He had a mission and his focus was now on finding his Sentinel and sealing their bond immediately. He would make sure Enqueri understood that he loved him and that their union was the most important thing in his life. He forced the depression out of his mind and hurried away. 

It took Blair barely fifteen minutes to gather what he needed for his trek. He rolled a blanket from his pallet and tied it with a thin piece of leather. He tucked a knife into the waistband of the loincloth he wore, and he put Enqueri's extra bow that had been left behind on his back, along with the extra quiver of arrows. Blair grabbed a bottle for water and headed out of the village after making several quick stops. One was to the cooking fires to gather some food.. One was to the village medicine man for a needed item. Blair remembered Enqueri's words from many days ago. 'I will enter your body and put my seed in you. You will do the same to me. We will forever be marked.' He asked for and was given a small pot of salve to use for lubricant. Blair might not have had a male lover before but he knew enough to be prepared for his and Enqueri's joining. 

His last stop was to Natala's hut. Natala was sitting in front of his dwelling making poison for his blowgun darts when Blair approached. He put down his work and rose. 

Blair said, "Greetings, my friend. I have been remiss in my duties to the Sentinel, and because of my failure, he is suffering. I am his Guide and I must be with him. I must go to him immediately. Please care for my sister in the event I do not return."

"I will do so," Natala said and he followed Blair to the end of the village. "Doctor, I bid you good luck on your quest. Enqueri has been gone for many days now. How will you find him?"

Blair scanned the jungle and the sky, and after a long minute he said, "I know where he is."

Natala nodded. It was not his place to question the wisdom or knowledge of the Guide, so he stood silently and watched when Blair started on his solitary journey to the Temple of the Sentinels. As always, Natala prayed to the gods to guide and protect his son and now he added his son's mate to his invocations.

\------------------------------------------------- 

Blair walked through the compound surrounding the Temple of the Sentinels carefully. He clenched his teeth and his stomach rolled when he thought he would see the dead bodies of his mentor and the other members of the doomed expedition, as well as the bodies of their enemies. Blair was surprised to see that there were no bodies lying on the ground. Then he realized that Enqueri must have gathered the dead and performed the rituals necessary to send their souls onto their next lives. He was immediately angry with himself for not being there to have helped Enqueri perform the task. Well, he thought, I'm here now and I'll make sure I'm always there for Enqueri from this point on. 

Blair shouted for Enqueri, but when he waited for the returning answer, all was quiet. Even the birds had fallen silent at the sound of his voice. Blair called again and again while he searched the area. He made enough noise that the Sentinel would have been able to hear him coming from a long distance and Blair was becoming very frightened when Enqueri did not appear. He stopped often and listened carefully. He heard no sounds other than the noises of the birds and insects that started back to their usual chatter. 

Blair walked through the square that he, Brynn and Matt had come into the first night when Natala, Incacha and Enqueri had guided them through the marauding Henkua and into the relative safety of Eli's group. He remembered the carved niche to where Enqueri had led him and had explained about their bond. His feet moved in that direction and soon he was approaching the same area where Enqueri had first kissed him and touched him intimately. He walked to the niche and peered into the darkness. He started and jumped back quickly, surprised when he saw Enqueri sitting in the small area, seemingly in meditation. His eyes were closed and his head bowed. His hands rested on his knees and his legs were crossed. He did not react to Blair's presence. 

Blair dropped his supplies and crawled up into the alcove. "Enqueri?" He placed a hand on the Sentinel's arm. Only then did Enqueri's entire body shudder and he raised his head. Sunken eyes looked into Blair's without recognition. Blair sucked in his breath in shock and blew it out quickly. "Enqueri!" he whispered, and put a hand on the side of his face. 

"Please, Sentinel, it's Blair. Can you hear me?"

Enqueri shook his head minutely and licked his parched lips. "Doctor Sandburg?" he whispered gruffly. 

"Yes, I'm here."

"It is a hallucination." 

"No! No, I'm here, Enqueri. Truly here. See?" Blair's hands pressed against either side of the Sentinel's face and he was upset at the feel of the dry, hot skin under his palms. "You need water. You're dehydrated."

Blair slid from the alcove and quickly grabbed his water bottle. With a hand behind Enqueri's head, he pressed the bottle to his lips. Enqueri's hand covered Blair's and Blair could feel the tremors coursing through the Sentinel's body. He drank just a sip or two before he pulled away. 

"No," Enqueri said hoarsely. "The taste…" He pushed away the water. 

"Enqueri, when was the last time you've eaten or had water?"

"I cannot," came the rough reply. 

"Why? Tell me."

"Food tastes like nothing to me. The water hurts my throat."

"Can you see me? Can you smell me?"

Enqueri's eyes slid over Blair quickly. "You seem unfocused. You have no smell. And your voice…"

"What about my voice, Sentinel?" Blair asked softly. "Are you having trouble hearing me?"

"It is like it is not there. There is no life in your voice or your presence to me."

"Shit," Blair muttered. He scooted closer to Enqueri. "I know what's wrong. Your senses are gone."

Enqueri sighed tiredly and closed his eyes. "It is no matter."

"Damn it!" Blair shouted, "It does matter. It matters to me!" 

Enqueri's eyes remained closed and he did not respond to Blair's outburst. When Blair put a hand to Enqueri's chest, the skin was hot and his heart rate was very slow. Blair ran a hand down his face and his brain worked furiously. While he had a lot of information about the hows and whys of Sentinels and their senses, he had no practical knowledge on how to put that information into effect. He knew that the Sentinel and Guide were bonded, but until Enqueri had told him that the bond was physical as well as mental, he had no idea that the pair were lovers. None of his research had disclosed that information. He knew that while Incacha had guided Enqueri since they were small children, that Incacha was not Enqueri's true lifemate. 

Furthermore, while Blair knew that the Guide anchored the Sentinel's senses and helped him control them, he had no clue how to actually do this. Yes, he had seen Incacha focusing Enqueri's senses several times and he had had some success himself when he tried, but he had not the opportunity for in-depth study. He was angry with himself. Years of study were worthless when faced with a rapidly declining Sentinel whose senses were gone and who couldn't survive without them. 

"Fuck the book learning," Blair blurted out. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Enqueri's shoulders. He lay back and pulled Enqueri's head to his chest. With one hand petting his hair and the other rubbing his arm, he murmured softly, "Focus on me, Enqueri. Hear my heart beating. Smell my body. Listen to my voice. Feel my hands on your skin. I am your Guide. You must listen to me."

At first Enqueri's body was unyielding and while he didn't have the strength to pull away, he didn't protest either. After many minutes of cajoling, Blair was rewarded with a slight easing of the stiffness. 

"Good, Sentinel. Relax. Listen to me. I'm here for you." Blair's fingers caressed Enqueri's hair, neck and face. His other hand trailed up and down his arm and across his chest in comforting strokes and slowly the Sentinel's body relaxed. "That's very good, Enqueri. My heart beats for you. Can you hear it?"

A small sigh escaped Enqueri's dry lips and he muttered, "Yes." 

Blair grinned and his arms hugged him close. "That's so good. Tell me what you feel."

"Tired."

"Sleep, then."

"No!" Enqueri hissed. "You will disappear into my dreams."

"I will not. I promise. I… I love you. Do you understand?"

At Blair's words, Enqueri held his breath and raised his head, looking directly into Blair's eyes. He remained silent but Blair saw the need in the tired eyes and understood instantly. "I love you, Enqueri." Blair stated adamantly. "I am your Guide."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Enqueri's mouth and he nodded minutely. He put his head back down on Blair's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. In seconds, he was asleep. Blair sighed gratefully. He was exhausted. Putting up his appearance of strength had drained him. He knew he felt as bad as Enqueri looked and he could only hope that now that they were together their bond would strengthen both of them and hopefully, restore their health. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Enqueri woke with his senses on fire. Everything caused pain and he groaned deeply. He bit his lip to quiet his moan but not before Blair's eyes flew open. 

"Enqueri?"

The Sentinel tried to answer but tremors racked his body. Blair moved quickly. He rolled to his side and with an arm wrapped around Enqueri's head, he pushed him to his back and cradled Enqueri's head. 

"Shhh. It's okay," he whispered. "You're back on line, aren't you? Your senses are back and wide open?"

Enqueri's steel blue eyes opened and he nodded, then clenched his teeth at the sudden spike of pain at the small movement. 

Blair said softly, "Remember how you controlled your senses with Incacha? It was part of you. You did it instinctively and now that Incacha is gone, your control is gone. Listen, Sentinel. Focus on me. Control your senses. Close your eyes and adjust each sense at a level that is comfortable to you. Do you understand?"

"No," came the quiet response. 

"Close your eyes and picture something you can control, Enqueri. Listen to me. I want you to picture a water jar. On the side of the jar are marks showing different levels from empty to full. There are ten marks on the jar. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the Sentinel said between clenched teeth. 

"Ten is the full jar. One is the empty jar. Put each sense into the jar. Your hearing is wide open at ten and closed at one. Adjust each sense to the second mark from the bottom of the jar. Do each sense slowly. Control the intensity. Can you do that?"

"I will try, Guide."

"No, Sentinel, you will do it."

Enqueri lay very still for many long minutes and when he finally opened his eyes, he said happily, "Doctor, it worked!" 

A wide smile crossed Blair's face and he put a hand to Enqueri's cheek. "You did an excellent job, Sentinel."

Enqueri smiled softly. "You helped me."

"Of course."

"You said…" Enqueri stopped and dropped his head. 

"Yes?" Blair said encouragingly. 

Enqueri cleared his throat and raised his face to look into Blair's. "Did you say 'I love you' to me earlier?"

Blair chuckled softly. "It isn't a question. It's a statement of fact. I love you."

Enqueri's smile spread across his face and his eyes crinkled at the corners. Blair laughed merrily seeing the happiness in his Sentinel's face. Enqueri laughed out loud. They had not had much chance for merriment in the past weeks and now it was a relief to hear the other's laughter for the first time. They looked at each other and dissolved into giggles and then outright laughter. Each tried to retain control but one look into the other's face and the chortles bubbled up again. It was only after both men were breathless that they lay next to each other and tried to breathe, smiling stupidly at nothing. 

Blair raised himself on his elbows and looked at his lover sprawled next to him. He rolled to his side and slowly leaned down until his lips were pressed against Enqueri's. The skin was dry and cracked but Blair didn't care. He kissed his mate lightly and then ran his tongue over the damaged skin. He was rewarded with a small moan from Enqueri. 

Blair pulled back. "Come." He invited softly. "You need water and food." Enqueri started to protest, but Blair immediately silenced his mate. "I am your Guide. I will always do what is best for you. Now come."

Enqueri smiled and nodded. "Yes, you are my Guide." Enqueri's face suddenly became serious, "But know this, Doctor Sandburg. I am your Sentinel. I will always protect you. I will always love you."

Blair grinned happily. "Then don't you think you should call me Blair instead of Doctor Sandburg?"

Enqueri laughed and sat up. Blair also sat up and slid from the alcove. Then he rummaged through the pile of supplies he had brought. He hopped back up onto the ledge and shared the food he had brought with him from the village. They managed to eat between the smiles and touches each bestowed on the other. Enqueri's laugher came easily and Blair grinned happily. He had not known the Sentinel had such a quick wit and ready smile. What Blair still did not know is that Enqueri's heart had never felt so light and only with his Guide did he feel the peace he had sought for so many years. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Blair was insistent. They bathed in a small pool located on the edge of the compound. They ate again and drank enough water to rehydrate their bodies. Blair tested Enqueri's senses and only when he was satisfied that Enqueri was starting to recover did he take his lover's hand and guided him into the first step of their bonding. Blair ran on instinct and Enqueri followed his Guide. 

Enqueri built a small fire with wood from the oormo tree that repels bugs and mosquitoes so that they would be comfortable. On the blankets next to the small fire, Blair directed his mate to lie down and he stretched out alongside Enqueri's long, lean body. He leaned on his elbow and hovered over Enqueri, talking softly at first. Then, using his mouth and fingers, Blair explored Enqueri's body starting at his head. His lips kissed Enqueri's forehead, eyelids and nose, while his fingers traced the bones along Enqueri's shoulderblade and rib cage, and traveled over his chest until they found the waiting nipples. Blair placed light kisses along his jaw line and he nudged Enqueri's head to the side so that he could kiss and lick his ear thoroughly. 

Blair's teeth nibbled on the earlobe while his fingers rolled each nipple in turn. Under his roaming hands and exploring hot mouth, Enqueri moaned and breathed heavily. When Blair worked his mouth down Enqueri's neck and chest and suckled the hard nubs, Enqueri's breathing escalated even more. While Blair's teeth worried each nipple in turn, his hand caressed and stroked the firm stomach and pelvis and rubbed his thighs. Blair sucked and nipped each nipple thoroughly. His hand strayed through Enqueri's crisp, light brown pubic hair and when his fingertips explored the dripping erection, Enqueri shuddered and tried to stifle the moans that threatened to tumble from his lips. 

Blair stopped his explorations and with his face inches from Enqueri's, he said, "Let yourself feel, Enqueri. Don't be afraid. I'm here for you." He kissed Enqueri deeply and passionately before he once again stopped. "I want to hear you. Tell me how it feels. Tell me what you want, what you like. Cry out when you like what I'm doing."

Enqueri's eyes met Blair's and the passion burned deep and bright. "Do not stop, Blair," he said softly. "Please…"

"Tell me, my love, how do you feel?" Blair's hand cupped Enqueri's testicles and he gently rolled the balls in his hand. 

Enqueri hissed in pleasure and groaned. "Yes, please! Please touch me."

Blair smiled and kissed Enqueri again and when Blair laved his tongue across Enqueri's mouth, he opened his lips in invitation. Blair's tongue explored the hot interior deeply while his hand grasped the weeping dick and he stroked gently. Enqueri whimpered and thrust his hips into the tunnel of Blair's hand and he dug his fingers into the blanket on which he lay. Blair's kisses were long and forceful and his strokes were firm. With a keening cry, Enqueri pushed his hips up and tensed, and he came hard and long, shooting fiery spurts of come everywhere. He collapsed, legs splayed and arms lax, trembling and moaning deep in his throat while Blair's hand milked his shaft of every drop and his mouth continued to conquer Enqueri's. 

When Blair finally released the reddened lips to look into his mate's flushed face, Enqueri begged softly, "Blair, it is so good. Take me now, make me yours," His fingers tangled in the long strands of his lover's hair and he pulled Blair's mouth to his and kissed him ardently. Blair moaned deeply and opened his mouth to allow Enqueri's tongue to enter. Now Enqueri took the time to explore his lover's mouth. He ran his tongue over every inch, driving Blair wild with need. When Enqueri finally allowed Blair to breathe, he was panting harshly and his eyes were dark with desire. 

"Soon, Enqueri. You need to rest. It has not been long since you came back into your senses," Blair said. "We will sleep and when we awake, I will make you mine." 

Enqueri smiled into his lover's eyes. "You are going to be much trouble. Already you give orders like you were born to be my Guide."

Blair smiled and kissed Enqueri's forehead. "I was born to be your Guide. I know that now."

Enqueri's fingers lightly trailed down Blair's neck and across his chest. He touched one of Blair's nipples with the tip of a finger and when he gently scraped his nail across the end, Blair hissed with pleasure. Enqueri's hand reached between Blair's legs and he grasped his dick. 

"Blair, you must allow me to pleasure you at least. You are full and I can sense your need for release." 

Blair closed his eyes and threw back his head when Enqueri's hand closed tightly around his erection and stroked. 

"Oh…" Blair whispered breathlessly. "You… Oh, that's so good," Blair murmured. "Please… You don't have to… "

Enqueri smiled at his mate. "But I want to, corazón." Enqueri skillfully maneuvered Blair to his back and he latched his mouth onto the brown nipple peeking from out of the curly chest hair. He caressed Blair's dick with just the right pressure and all too soon, Blair came in milky pulses over Enqueri's hand. 

Blair lay panting and he opened his eyes to small slits. Enqueri stared down at him and Blair smiled, lazy and satisfied. "That was good, Enqueri. So good, " he whispered breathlessly and sighed contentedly. 

Enqueri chuckled, pleased at the Guide's responses, and he cleaned both of them with a corner of the blanket before pulling his lover's back against his chest. Blair had already started to drift off and when Enqueri slid an arm across Blair's chest, Blair's arms encircled Enqueri's and he hugged the arm tightly. 

"Love you so much, man," Blair said with a final soft sigh and drifted to sleep. 

Enqueri settled next to the Guide and listened to the even breathing for many long minutes. Then he opened his senses carefully and surveyed the surrounding area. He sensed no danger after a thorough perusal of the jungle and soon, Enqueri slept too. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"You're going to be an uncle, Enqueri. Brynn is going to have a child," Blair informed his lover over breakfast the next morning. 

At the fire, Enqueri turned the fish he had caught earlier that morning to cook evenly and sat back on his heels. "It is Incacha's," he stated. 

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You forget I am a Sentinel." 

Blair smiled. "Oh, yeah, right. You heard them, didn't you?"

"I heard them. My brother was very happy. I am pleased about this child. Now he will not be gone from us. He will have a son to carry on our father's lineage." Enqueri tested the fish and satisfied it was cooked, he pulled it from the fire and set it on a wide leaf to cool. 

"Or a daughter," Blair reminded him. 

Enqueri smiled. "No, it will be a son."

Blair laughed and took the portion of the fish that Enqueri handed him. "Thanks. It smells wonderful." He ate a few bites. "How do you know it will be a boy?"

"Because their joining was at the second rising of the moon. Boys are always conceived at the second rising. Is that not how you conceive your children in America?"

Blair laughed again. "No, Enqueri. It's not. I'll have to make a study to see how effective that theory is."

Enqueri shrugged. "It works for Chopec. It would work for others, too." Enqueri finished his food. "Why bother to study something that has already been proven to work?"

Blair chuckled at his mate. "You have a point, there. Besides, the only thing I want to study now is you."

Blair watched Enqueri for several minutes while he doused the small fire. Enqueri suddenly rose and stood, head cocked, listening. Blair went immediately to his side and placed a hand on his arm. 

"What is it?" Blair asked. "What do you hear?"

"My ancestors call to me."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The temple waters are waiting. I must immerse myself in the sacred waters and you must guide me on my journey. I am a Sentinel and I must know my destiny."

"The legends say that whoever bathes in the mystical waters will gain spiritual enlightenment. Enqueri, please. You are not yet fully recovered. You must wait."

Enqueri turned to his Guide and ran a finger along his jaw. "I will be fully recovered once we have completed our bond." His icy blue eyes bore into Blair's, making him shivered at the intensity of the gaze. 

"Yes," Blair whispered hoarsely. "We must. Then I will guide you on your journey."

Enqueri stepped close to Blair and leaned down to kiss his waiting lips. His arms encircled the Guide and crushed him to his chest. Blair's arms wound around Enqueri's neck and he returned the kiss just as amorously. They kissed fiercely and possessively, tongues entwining and tasting the other and their embrace was almost frantic. Blair made small noises in his throat that drove Enqueri wild with desire and soon his erection was pressed against Blair's stomach. Only the need to breathe drove them apart for barely seconds as both panted for air before they once again kissed intensely. Blair's knees shook and Enqueri's body trembled. 

It was several minutes later before Blair realized that they had sunk to the ground, their lips never parting. Blair broke the kiss first and the sweat dripped into his eyes as his lungs struggled to take in air. When Enqueri's hand brushed the sweat from Blair's forehead and he licked his palm, Blair groaned and his dick pulsed with need. 

"Make love with me, Sentinel. Now," Blair ordered. 

"Yes," Enqueri answered simply. He grabbed the blanket that had been tossed into a heap when they rose earlier while Blair found the small container of salve the village medicine man had provided him. 

"Hurry," Blair ordered again and he placed the container in Enqueri's hand. 

Enqueri's eyes smiled and he growled, "Will you always order me about, Guide?" 

"Yes! Damn it, do it now, Sentinel." Blair closed his eyes and breathed in and out several times, and when he opened them, he said in a low voice, "I need you. I love you. I am ready whenever you are, Enqueri. Please," he added softly as he tried to control the fierce need that coursed through his body. 

Enqueri sensed the Guide's struggle and he traced a finger down Blair's hard-on. When Blair hissed with pleasure, Enqueri stroked the firm member several times. "I do not wish to hurt you, Blair. I will be gentle."

Blair smiled and pushed his hips forward, begging for Enqueri's touch. "You'll never hurt me. I am yours." With a quick kiss to Enqueri's lips, Blair turned and dropped to his hands and knees, offering himself to his Sentinel. 

Enqueri sucked in his breath and his shaft jumped. He groaned at the feast before his eyes and he was almost tentative when he touched the eagerly waiting body before him. With a light touch, Enqueri explored the body presented to him and when his fingers brushed the waiting flesh, Blair let out a small scream and spread his legs wider. Enqueri dipped a finger into the lube and drew small circles on the entrance to Blair's body and after taking a deep breath, he slid a single finger in. 

Blair tensed immediately and he shouted, "Oh!" 

Enqueri froze and placed a hand on Blair's back. "Have I hurt you?"

Blair swallowed hard and looked over his shoulder. "No! No, please don't stop."

Enqueri nodded and slid the finger in and out several times and when the tip brushed Blair's prostate, Blair's yelp made Enqueri stop again. "Guide?"

"More," Blair whispered, "Oh, my God! Please, Enqueri!"

The Sentinel removed the finger and Blair groaned in disappointment. "Patience. There is more, much more." He spread the lubricant on his other fingers and slowly worked in one, then two and finally, three digits and slowly explored the quivering ass. 

Blair pushed back and clenched the fingers with his muscles. "It's so good," he murmured and then he rocked steadily in time to Enqueri's strokes. "I'm going to come. I'm going to… Ahhhh, Enqueri!" he shouted when the brush to his prostate sent Blair over the edge. 

Enqueri gently removed his fingers, and with an arm wrapped around Blair's waist to steady him through his orgasm, Enqueri petted the hot skin. "I like when you find your release. You smell so good. The scent of your seed makes me desire you even more."

Blair struggled to catch his breath. "I desire you even more, Sentinel."

Enqueri kissed Blair's shoulder and trailed his lips down his spine. He planted a firm kiss on the spot right above Blair's crack. "I will make myself ready for you." 

At Blair's nod, Enqueri slathered the lube on his aching erection and with one hand pressing the head against Blair's prepared body, he applied gentle pressure until he was granted admittance a bit at a time. Enqueri spoke steadily to his lover, "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes."

"Does this hurt?" Enqueri pressed in further and when he was almost half way into Blair's hot channel, a small sound made him stop. "Are you in pain?" Enqueri started to pull but the head brushed Blair's prostate. 

"It's… it's not painful, it's…" Blair's head popped up and he shouted, "Oh, God, do that again!" 

Enqueri's hands soothed the skin under his touch. "Yes, I will do it again." Enqueri started a slow stroking rhythm and on each third or fourth stroke, he angled his trust to brush the sensitive spot. 

The initial spark of pain was quickly replaced by a pleasure the likes of which Blair had never known. He rocked back in time to Enqueri's forward thrusts and soon he was thrusting hard onto Enqueri's shaft. 

"Come in me," Blair hissed at his lover. "I want to feel it."

Blair's husky voice went from Enqueri's ears straight into his groin and he groaned deeply. He grasped Blair's waist and buried himself deep into his lover's body and with a keening cry, he came into the waiting body. 

"Yes!" Blair shouted when he felt Enqueri's body shake. He contracted his muscles around his lover's erection, satisfied when Enqueri groaned deeply and shuddered through his orgasm. "So good," Blair murmured over and over. 

Enqueri hung his head and panted furiously. Blair's arms shook but he managed to remain upright, not wanting to break the connection with the Sentinel. Finally, Enqueri took a deep breath and exhaled. 

"I will remove myself from your body," Enqueri said softly and with a gentle hand caressing Blair's ass, he pulled his limp organ out slowly and carefully. 

"Oh!" Blair whispered when it was removed. 

"Are you in pain, corazón ?" Enqueri asked and he sat back on his heels, sweat running down his lean, muscled body. 

"Just a bit tender. Nothing, really." Blair gingerly turned and sat in the same position as Enqueri. They looked at each other for a brief second. 

Enqueri smiled tenderly at his mate and his eyes drank in his lover's body. Blair had recovered from his first orgasm and had become hard again while Enqueri had claimed him. Now Enqueri's eyes feasted on the full organ. He held out his hand for Blair and when their fingers entwined, with a quick tug, he was pulled into Enqueri's arms. His lips were once again ravaged by the Sentinel's hungry mouth and his hardness was grasped by Enqueri's demanding hand. 

"It is time for you to claim me, Guide." 

At Blair's nod, Enqueri dipped fingers into the lube pot sitting a few inches away and he rubbed the slick ointment on thickly. Blair dug his fingers into Enqueri's arm. "Stop! You're going to make to come right now!"

Enqueri laughed and after a parting squeeze to the organ, he said, "I like touching you, Guide. I like watching your face. You are beautiful and I love you."

Blair grinned, blushing at Enqueri's compliment. "Geez, that is so nice. I don't know about beautiful. Women are beautiful. Babies are beautiful. Me?" He shrugged and laughed. "But I know I love you too.  
Come and let me make love with you."

Enqueri nodded and his eyes smoldered with passion and desire. "Take me now, Guide." With those words, he dropped to his hands and knees just as the Guide had done earlier and he presented himself to his mate for his approval and pleasure. 

Blair closed his eyes and groaned at the sight before him. He ran his hands lightly over Enqueri's back and buttocks. He whispered hoarsely, "It is you who are beautiful, Sentinel. So beautiful." With those words, he readied his lover first with well-lubed fingers and soft words. Then he guided the head of his dick pass the tight muscles and slid into the readied passage. 

Blair held his breath and froze at the intensity of being encircled by Enqueri's body. "Oh, my God!" he shouted. 

Enqueri squeezed his muscles fiercely. "It is as you said. So good."

Blair blinked and huffed out his breath. He bit his lip and thrust into Enqueri's body, slowly at first and then faster, taking care to be gentle with his new lover. All too soon, Blair felt the curling in his groin and he was soon tumbling over the edge. His orgasm spurted into the Sentinel's body, hot and sticky, and he screamed Enqueri's name, collapsing against his back.

Enqueri shuddered from head to toe when Blair's come coated the insides of his passage and could feel the pulses of his erection deep in his body. He opened his senses fully to the Guide. He felt the blood rushing in Blair's veins. He heard his heart thumping wildly and felt the tiny lines on the ends of Blair's fingers where they dug into his hips. He relished the scream that burst from Blair's lips and he relished the feel of the Guide's body pressing against his back. The curly chest hairs tickled and he could feel the hard nipples against his skin. Enqueri reached an arm around his back and holding Blair steady, he slowly lowered himself to the ground. 

Blair sprawled bonelessly across Enqueri's body with his head pillowed on his shoulder. His hair tumbled over Enqueri's skin and each strand was like a small, silky caress to the Sentinel. The Guide's breath brushed across Enqueri's skin, hot and moist, and the shaft remained held in his body by his muscles that he tightened around it. Enqueri remained very still and he focused on the Guide's breathing as it dropped into a steady pattern. He smiled and when the Guide dozed, Enqueri scanned his own body. 

He had never felt so complete before. Everything felt right when he examined his feelings, his body and his mind. He relaxed completely and when Blair's lax penis finally slid from him, he felt a sense of loss. He chuckled quietly at himself. Know he knew why the gods had decreed that complete joining be with one's lifemate. That is why he never engaged in such sexual acts with men before. It was too special a gift to share with anyone but one's heart's desire. Enqueri smiled again and drifted off to sleep under the weight of his precious Guide. 

\-------------------------------------------------

They bathed in the pool once again and readied for the Sentinel's journey to the spirit world. The men painted their bodies in the Chopec colors and braided each other's hair with colorful feathers. They dressed in the woven loincloths that they had washed earlier and thrown on bushes to dry, and once the preparations were completed, the pair climbed the steps to stand before the door to the outer chamber of the sacred temple.

Enqueri pressed his hand against the all-seeing eye carved in the door, and it slid open with a grinding of stone against stone. He adjusted his vision to the dark interior and took the Guide's hand. Enqueri led them down a flight of stairs, across the large anteroom and through an archway to the left. He did not hesitate, but instinctively followed the path of Sentinels before him. The Guide did not falter either and confidently followed his Sentinel. 

The grotto holding the twin pools of sacred waters was illuminated with light that filtered in through large slits set in the upper reaches of the walls. Vines hung down through the slits and the air was cool in the damp cavern. Enqueri and Blair scanned the writings carved into the temple walls. 

"It says that there is a drink made from plants and herbs that will heighten the senses when used in conjunction with immersion into the pool." Enqueri turned several times and shook his head in surprise. "It is amazing, Blair. I can read the writings!" 

"You're a Sentinel. This place was built for you. It is your center." 

"I feel the ones that have come before me. Their spirits dwell in this sacred place. Come, let us prepare the drink and then I will discover my destiny."

\-------------------------------------------------

Except for the front of his face, Enqueri lay submerged in the temple pool, still and wide-eyed, staring at the ceiling. Blair perched on the stone ledge, legs crossed and watched his Sentinel closely. It took only minutes for the drink to send Enqueri's mind into a trance and Blair was intrigued by the swiftness of the drug. Enqueri was oblivious to Blair's presence and responded to whatever visions danced in front of his eyes. Blair observed with concern when Enqueri's breathing quickened and his eyes blinked rapidly. When Enqueri let out a horrendous scream, Blair was startled and almost fell from the narrow ledge on which he sat. He stood and reached a hand in, touching Enqueri's shoulder, but received no response from the Sentinel. 

"Enqueri! Can you hear me?" Blair shouted. 

Enqueri's eyes moved rapidly and he called Blair's name in anguish. 

Blair's mind raced. Should he try harder to rouse Enqueri? Should he enter the pool beside the Sentinel and try to remove him from the water? Why were there two pools? Would two Sentinels enter the waters together and thereby gain enlightenment? What if the other pool was for the Guide? 

"Oh, God! What if I'm supposed to guide you on your journey? What happens if you can't do this alone? Oh, shit, what have we done?"

Enqueri's breathing and respiration quickened even more and his lips moved wordlessly. Blair placed a hand on Enqueri's forehead and made his decision. He grabbed the jar in which they had made the enlightening drink and gulped a swallow. Then he turned and climbed into the second pool quickly and lay down until he was covered with the cool water. Placing his head on the stone that rested in the water so that he could breathe, he closed his eyes. 

\-------------------------------------------------

It was so very strange. Blair could feel Enqueri's presence but he couldn't see him. He could hear Enqueri's breathing and hear his voice, but when he opened his eyes, all was black. Maybe my eyes aren't opened, he thought, but when he tried to raise his arm to feel, there was no arm to move. He considered this phenomena for a few seconds before the visions danced before his eyes. Blair knew immediately that the scenes were not his own recollections or dreams, but those of Enqueri. 

From Enqueri's memories, scenes of his childhood appeared. He saw the faces of a man and woman smiling down at him as he lay in his small cot. The yellow hair and blue eyes of the couple reflected Enqueri's coloring and when their lips moved, he could hear their voices. Good night, son. We love you. God bless. Enqueri blinked and another scene flashed by. Natala kneeling down and holding out his arms to Enqueri. Come, do not be afraid, young one. I will protect you. Enqueri's arms ached to reach for his father but the vision faded. One after another, scenes of his years growing up, his manhood initiation and his adult ventures paraded before his eyes. Some of the visions were happy, others brought forth feelings of sadness or the need for contemplation. Always, Enqueri felt the longing for something. Something was missing. He was not angry or sad over this longing, but reflective on why the feeling even existed. 

Suddenly, the visions came at an alarming rate and were disturbing. He was no longer an observer, but in the visions themselves. He peeked out from under a large basket and saw his parents lying on the ground in front of their dwelling with blood oozing from many wounds and eyes staring vacantly to the sky. He saw his childhood companion, Kormu, killed in a hunting accident not long after they had been initiated as warriors into the tribe. He saw his brother, Incacha, murdered by the Henkua while trying to rescue his beloved, the mother of his child. His world was pain and agony and overwhelming sadness. "Help me, Guide!" Enqueri screamed loudly. 

The soft voice broke through the darkness. "I am here, Sentinel. Do not be afraid."

With a voice full of anguish, Enqueri called out, "All I see is death, Guide. You must help me."

"Do not fear your visions, Sentinel. You must face your fears and let the power of your animal spirit guide you through them. What you see is part of you, but it is not who are."

"I am afraid." 

"I am here for you. What do you fear?"

Enqueri was silent and then he saw Incacha's death once again and the blackness that surrounded him. The blackness faded slowly and out of the darkness shone a dazzling white light. Enqueri reached out his hand and it was grasped firmly by a shape he saw shimmering in the light. 

"What do you fear?" the voice of his soulmate asked again. 

"I fear that I will lose you."

"Sentinel, I promise that if it is within my power to control, you will not lose me."

The hand clasping Enqueri's laced their fingers together tightly. The face of his lover was faintly visible in the bright light and the sight comforted the Sentinel's tormented soul while the Guide's voice caressed his ears. 

"I am here for you, Enqueri. I will always care for you and I pledge my life to you. Do you understand?"

Enqueri's voice was quiet when he spoke. "Yes, Blair Sandburg. I, too, pledge my life to you. I understand that you are my guiding light. Whatever darkness follows me, you will guide me through. I will always care for you, Guide." 

Enqueri closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was back in the sacred pool. He breathed in and out several times and then sat up. He looked around and marveled at how clear his vision was. The water in which he sat felt slick and cool and he could see the tiny creatures that lived in the water beyond the vision of normal men. His hearing was so sharp that from outside the thick temple walls he could hear the sounds of the jungle around them; the insects chirping and eating vegetation; the monkeys screaming and jumping from branch to branch; the many birds hawking and fluttering their wings. His nostrils flared and he smelled many things, but the most desirable scent was that of his Guide. When he looked to his left, he saw Blair lying in the adjacent pool. 

"Blair!" he shouted and rose from the water too quickly. He felt lightheaded and the world spun crazily. He sat down heavily on the ledge of the pool and after he shook his head and breathed in and out several times, he steeled himself and rose, moving to Blair's side. His eyes were opened wide and unfocused. With a shaking hand, he touched the Guide's face tenderly. "You must speak to me, Blair."

Blair blinked several times and then he shuddered. He licked his lips and groaned softly before he said, "Oh, wow." He raised his head and looked into his lover's eyes. "That was some trip!" 

Enqueri's smile was wide and he nodded. "It was very enlightening, Chief."

Blair sat up and with Enqueri's hand under his elbow, he climbed from the pool and sat on the ledge. Blair smiled. "Why did you call me 'Chief'?" 

Enqueri peeled a few strands of wet hair from Blair's face. "You are the head of our tribe now."

Blair laughed lightly. "I am? What tribe is that?"

"You. Me. Brynn and the child. Natala, also."

Blair laughed again. "I think Natala has a lot more experience being chief than I will ever have."

Enqueri shrugged. "Nevertheless, you are the spiritual head of our family and as such, I will address you as Chief. It does not make you uncomfortable, does it?"

Blair grinned. "It's kind of like a nickname, right?" At Enqueri's puzzled expression, Blair added, "A nickname is something you call someone special. I call Brynn sweetheart or honey. Something like that."

Enqueri smiled and slid an arm around Blair's shoulders. "Yes, it is the name that I chose to call someone special." 

"Okay. Then good. I like it." Blair rose and stood in front of his mate. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" 

"I do not wish to discuss it right now. I must examine the visions first and then we will talk."

Blair misread Enqueri's need for reflection and meditation as a rejection and he shook his head slowly. "Of course, you miss Incacha's guidance."

Enqueri spread his legs and pulled Blair into the space created there. "Hear me now, Guide. While I will always miss my brother, you are not a replacement for him."

A flash of disappointment crossed Blair's face and he said quietly, "Oh…" 

The fingers pressed over Blair's mouth silenced him. "You must let me speak, Chief. You are much too impulsive for a Guide. You must learn silence and patience." Enqueri smiled. "Hear this. You are not a replacement for my brother because I had only one brother. You are my soul's companion. You are my heart's desire. You are my pledged mate. You replace no one because you have your own place in my heart. Do you understand?"

Blair's throat closed at the tenderness reflected in Enqueri's face and he swallowed several times before he whispered, "Yes."

Enqueri's hands gripped Blair's upper arms. "Good. We will not speak of this again. And we will discuss the visions at a later time. There is also something I must show you, but now, I wish to kiss you. I have a longing to be close to you." At Blair's passionate gaze, Enqueri added, "I love you, Chief."

Blair's arms wrapped around Enqueri's neck and just before their lips met, he murmured, "God, but I do love you," before they melted into each other's arms. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Natala guided his small family back to their village four months later when Brynn was able to travel. She had expressed a desire for her child to be born in her lover's hut, and Enqueri and Natala were anxious to be back in their own village. While Natala's wife, Amel, had died almost seven seasons before during a sickness that claimed the lives of several members of the tribe, Natala still felt the most at home in the palapo they had shared for many years. 

The first night back in their village, Blair was lying on their pallet waiting for his lover to join him when Enqueri entered their home, and after leaning over Blair and kissing him once quickly, he went to a corner of the hut where several baskets were piled together. He rummaged quickly and when he found what he sought, Enqueri rose and crossed back to their bed. He sat cross-legged on the end and handed Blair the small black book. 

Blair took the book and examined it closely. On the faded cover, stamped in gold, were the words 'Holy Bible'. Places on the letters were rubbed away from the touch of fingers over the years, and the pages were worn and crinkled on the edges. Blair raised his eyes to look at his lover. Enqueri watched him quietly. Blair smiled and turned the pages until he came to the page where the owner of the book could record important family events. 

The ink was faded and Blair could tell that several different hands had inscribed information on the pages.  
Under 'Marriages", the only thing listed was 'William Ellison wed Grace Johnson, October 22, 1954, Cincinnati, Ohio'. Blair looked up again. "Your parents." 

Enqueri nodded. "Yes, when I learned to read at the mission school, I was able to read my parents' names."

Blair smiled and turned back to the book. Under 'Progeny', there were two entries. Blair's eyes grew wide and he reread them several times. 'James Joseph Ellison, born, June 24, 1957'. Then under that entry, another read, 'Steven Carl Ellison, born March 20, 1959'. 

"Whoa, wait a second," Blair said excitedly. "You have a brother? I wonder what happened to him?"

Enqueri shrugged. "When I learned to read, I asked Natala about another child. He said there were no babies among the dead." 

"Does he have any clue what year it was?"

"When I inquired, he said the only comparison they could make was Incacha and I appeared about the same age and Incacha was almost two summers old. From the date, I was also born in the summer. In fact, Incacha and I were born just weeks apart."

"Do you think your brother is alive?"

"I have thought about it many times. I do not know."

"Wait, I have an idea. What if he had just been born? He was just a small infant. Perhaps your parents left him behind in the care of family or friends. They brought you along because you would have been old enough to be upset by a separation from your parents, but a baby could be left behind. They might have felt it was safer for Steven to remain in the States."

"Perhaps," Enqueri said. 

Blair's mind whirled a thousand miles a minute and Enqueri chuckled at the look on his Guide's face. 

"What are you thinking?" 

"Listen, I've been thinking about sending a message to my mother for a while now. I'd like to let her know that Brynn and I are still alive. I could include in the message information about your brother and ask her to look for him in the States. What do you think?"

"It will take many months for someone to get a message to your family."

"But it could be done."

"Yes. Tribal members frequently travel between villages. If you wish, I will ask that your message be carried to one of the missionary outposts. They often have regular contact with the large cities. You must be patient, though, it can take a very long time."

"Sure, I know. Cool. I'll write a message right now."

Enqueri grabbed Blair's wrist when he started to rise. "In the morning, Guide," he said hoarsely and when his eyes met Blair's, Blair laughed. 

"Oh, man. In the morning works for me." Blair pulled Enqueri's lips to his and they tumbled to the pallet together, kissing passionately. When they parted for air, Blair smiled. "Your name is James." 

Enqueri laughed. "My name is Enqueri, Chief, but you may call me whatever you like." Enqueri's mouth covered his Guide's and, for the time being, the only thing on each other's minds and in each other's hands and mouths was the other. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

"I will take the child," Enqueri said to Brynn Sandburg, who looked up tiredly and handed the crying baby over to the Sentinel standing next to her. 

"Thanks, Enqueri. He's just not in a happy mood today. You always seem to be able to comfort him."

Enqueri cradled his four-month old nephew in his arms and he rocked slowly. "It is nothing. I know how he feels sometimes. That is all."

Brynn laughed. "You feel like screaming sometimes, too?"

"Yes," Enqueri said honestly. "Sometimes everything is too much of everything."

Brynn yawned and stretched her arms high over her head. "You are so right."

Enqueri turned and said over his shoulder, "Sleep, woman. I will walk about with little Cachén."

Brynn lay down and said sleepily, "Cachén likes when you sing to him, Enqueri."

"I do not sing," Enqueri stated adamantly. 

Brynn smiled. "You sing and very well, I might add."

"You are as exasperating as your brother, Brynn." 

"Thanks, hon," she said before drifting off. "You're a dear."

Enqueri chuckled at his mate's sister and began softly crooning to the screaming baby. Soon, the combination of Enqueri's soothing voice and the jiggling walk had calmed him. Cachén's eyes were wide and curious. His tiny fist tried to grab Enqueri's long braids that hung over his shoulder just out of reach of his inquisitive fingers. Cachén gurgled happily at his uncle and Enqueri spoke in soft Quechua to the small one. Once Cachén had settled down, Enqueri made his way to his and Blair's hut and he sat on the small bench near the front opening. He had just settled the cooing baby on his knees when Blair entered the compound and crossed to sit next to his mate. 

"Hey, Enqueri. Baby-sitting, huh?"

"Yes. The child would not calm down and your sister seemed to need to sleep so I am sitting with the baby."

Blair chuckled. "You are certainly sitting with the baby." Blair loved Enqueri's often-literal translations of American idioms. 

Suddenly, Enqueri sat up straight and with a firm hand on the baby's stomach, he cocked his head.

Blair knew instantly that he was listening. He put a hand on Enqueri's arm. "What do you hear, Sentinel?"

"Strangers. Four or five. They are approaching now."

Blair rose and scanned the area where Enqueri's attention had been directed. "How far away? Is there danger?"

Enqueri listened again. "No, I do not feel there is danger." He was quiet for a few moments before he said, "You must be prepared, Chief. It is your mother."

"What?" Blair said excitedly. "My mother? Oh, man."

Enqueri nodded. "One of the others spoke her name. Naomi. Is that not the name of your mother?"

"Yes! I'm going to wake Brynn." Blair took off, leaving the Sentinel smiling at his back. 

"Your grandmother comes, Incacha," Enqueri said to the baby. "If she is as good a person as your mother and your uncle, you are a lucky child."

When the group of travelers entered the village a short while later, Blair and Brynn both called "Mom!" and raced up to the red-haired attractive woman. 

"Brynn!" Naomi called tearfully and gathered her daughter into her arms. She reached out an arm and pulled her son into the three-way hug. "Blair, sweetie." She kissed both of her children on their cheeks. 

Brynn pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Mom, it's so good to see you."

"Oh, honey, I've missed you. Are you all right?" She turned to Blair. "Son, how are you?" She looked both of her children over from head to toe. "You both look very well. I've been so worried about you."

Brynn once again moved into her mother's embrace and Blair grinned widely. 

"We're both wonderful, Mom. We're happy you came, but I'm surprised. I didn't think you would come into the jungle," Blair said. 

"Blair, for my children, I'd cross oceans and climb mountains." Naomi laughed. "I guess I have, haven't I?"

The trio laughed together and then Naomi said, "Let me introduce you to my traveling companions." She turned to the people standing behind her. She gestured first to the tall, sandy-haired, blue-eyed man, and she held out her hand. "This is Steven Ellison." She watched Blair's reaction and was pleased at the shocked look on his face. 

Blair held out his hand and when they shook, he said, "Very happy to meet you, Steven. You do look like Enqueri. I can see the family resemblance." 

Brynn added her greetings and then Naomi introduced the other members of the group. "This is our guide, Pablo Gutierrez. And Blair, I'm sure you've heard of Dr. Marcus Cole. He's a renowned archaeologist and specializes in Sentinels, just as you and Brynn do."

Greetings and handshakes were exchanged. Blair smiled and talked animatedly to the members of the traveling entourage, but his stomach clenched and he felt almost sick. Brynn noticed Blair's demeanor and moved close to him. She slid an arm around his shoulders, smiling warmly. 

"What?" Brynn asked Blair. 

He shook his head. "Later." Blair's eyes searched the compound and he saw Enqueri standing alongside of their hut, still holding the baby, and when their eyes met, Blair smiled. Enqueri came and stood behind Blair, a silent golden god among the lesser beings. Naomi's eyes widened when she gazed at the Sentinel, but even when their eyes met, he remained quiet and stoic. 

Brynn took the baby from Enqueri's arms, thanking him in Quechua. Enqueri nodded as he passed the sleeping baby to his mother. He then crossed his arms and stood directly behind his Guide. 

Brynn grinned at her mother. "Mom, this is my son, Cachén."

Naomi squealed excitedly and reached for the baby. Brynn passed the sleeping child to his grandmother and after a gentle caress to his downy head, she stepped back, smiling. 

Naomi kissed the baby's forehead. "Oh, Brynn, he's beautiful. Is he named for his father?"

"Yes," Brynn answered. 

Naomi settled the baby in one arm and reached out her hand. "I'm so sorry, sweetie." 

Brynn nodded. "Thanks. It's better now that I have my baby."

Blair smiled at Naomi's obvious delight over the child. He glanced at Enqueri and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't comfortable with the men who had come into the camp with his mother and he made a decision that Enqueri's Sentinel abilities would be kept from them at all costs. Blair hid his apprehension, but Brynn knew something was amiss. Enqueri also had sensed Blair's apprehension and after a questioning glance to his Guide, he nodded slightly to him. With that glance, Blair asked for and received the Sentinel's go-ahead to handle the meeting at his discretion. 

"Everyone, this is Enqueri. He is one of the village warriors, as you can see," Blair said. He turned to Steven and added, "Steven, this is your brother. His given name is James, but he prefers to be called by his Chopec name of Enqueri." 

Steven and Enqueri's eyes traveled up and down each other's bodies appraisingly for several long seconds before Steven held out his hand. "Enqueri, it's good to meet you."

Enqueri stood silently for at least half a minute before he took Steven's hand and pumped harder than necessary. He said in halting, broken English, "Good, meet, you, Ste.. mon." 

Blair understood instantly. Enqueri sensed something was amiss and he was pretending to appear like an uneducated native rather than the intelligent Sentinel that he was. Blair and Brynn's eyes met and she quickly ducked her head. Blair realized that Brynn knew exactly what Enqueri was doing also and they silently acquiesced to Enqueri's sense of danger. Blair introduced the rest of the party and after everyone had met and exchanged greetings, he gestured towards the communal gathering place in the center of the compound. 

"Come on, let's all go and sit by the fire. It will be more comfortable and there's food and water. I'm sure you're all tired. We'll arrange places for you to sleep."

Everyone nodded and murmured their thanks for the offer of food. Once the visitors settled around the fire, and food and drink was distributed, Dr. Cole moved to sit next to Blair. He smiled and said, "Tell me what you've discovered, Dr. Sandburg. Was the Temple of the Sentinels as exciting as Dr. Stoddard expected? What happened to all of the members of the original expedition? Did they all die in the attack?"

Blair shifted uncomfortably. He knew he had better say something quickly or the man would begin to suspect that there was more than Blair was willing to disclose. Blair put on his best demeanor and smiled. "The Temple. Yes, it's quite a find. I haven't had a chance to explore it at all with the terrible time we had. The attack was pretty bad and with what happened afterwards."

Brynn heard the conversation and joined the duo. "Yes, Eli was killed as well as almost all of the expedition members. Blair and I were captured and it was only sheer luck that we managed to escape." 

"Oh?" Dr. Cole looked surprised. "So you didn't meet an authentic Sentinel?" 

Blair shook his head. "No, what makes you think that we had?"

"Your mother…"

"Dr. Cole. you're an expert in your field. My mother is a mother and she knows how much I've dreamed of finding a Sentinel. I'm sure she misunderstood my note. I said that we had discovered the Temple of the Sentinels, not 'a' Sentinel. My mother is overly enthusiastic when it comes to Brynn's and my research." 

"Damn," Dr. Cole said dejectedly. "The Temple is a great find, but a living and breathing Sentinel would be a great catch. Imagine! Back in the States, there are so many tests and experiments that I'd want to conduct. What makes a Sentinel a Sentinel? Is it genetic or random chance? Blood testing might reveal such secrets. It would take years of research and experimenting, and I'd need access to the subject's DNA for proper research." 

Blair rose and looked at the visitors. "If everybody's eaten, I'll show you all where you can sleep."

After much discussion and switching of sleeping quarters, all of the guests were settled for the night. Naomi followed her children when they beckoned her and Blair led them to Brynn's hut. 

"Mom, sit down, please."

"It's so good seeing you both," Naomi gushed. 

"It's wonderful to see you too, Mom," Brynn responded. Cachén stirred in his mother's arms and after a tiny yawn and a stretch of his small body, his eyes opened. He rooted against his mother's body and Brynn opened the shift she wore, guiding the hungry mouth to her breast. Cachén latched on and sucked fiercely with his eyes closed and a fist resting against his mother's skin. 

Naomi said firmly, "Brynn, you're coming back to the states with me and so are you, Blair." 

Brother and sister exchanged glances. Blair rose and paced nervously. "Mom, please don't make me repeat myself and I know you won't understand this, but believe me when I say I am not going back with you."

"But, Blair…"Naomi squealed. 

"No! That is final. If Brynn decides to return, that's up to her, but my decision cannot be changed."

Naomi bristled and rose. "You mean I'm not even allowed to ask for an explanation for this ridiculous notion? I'm your mother. I want what's best for you."

Blair stood very close to Naomi and said calmly, "I will do what is best for me. I love you and yes, you are my mother, but I'm staying right here."

Naomi turned to her daughter. Brynn looked at the nursing baby in her arms and with a finger, she outlined his cheek. "I'm staying here, too," she said softly but adamantly. 

Naomi squatted down in front of Brynn. "Please, baby, think about this! Your son will have no medical care. No education. He will have a life of poverty and misery. How can you do that to a helpless baby? You can decide for yourself to ruin your life by remaining here, but that baby deserves a chance at a better life!" 

Brynn ducked her head and her hair fell around her face. "I'm staying," she repeated. 

Naomi rose. "You children are making a big mistake." 

Blair shook his head. "Mom, please understand. We love you, but this is where we chose to be. Who knows? Some day we might want to return to the States, but right now is not a good time."

Naomi put her hands on her hips and clenched her teeth. "Blair Sandburg, you are not making one bit of sense. Unless you give me a damned good reason other than 'you want to', I insist you come back with me."

Blair looked at his mother closely. He bit his lip and shook his head. "Sorry, Naomi." He placed a hand on Brynn's head and said, "'night, sis. 'night, Cachen." He turned and left. 

Naomi watched his retreating back. "Well, I never… " 

"Mom, please," Brynn begged. "Just go to sleep. You're tired and so am I. Please." 

"Oh, all right," Naomi groused. She lay down on the extra pallet in Brynn's hut and turned her back to her daughter. 

Brynn sighed. She burped the baby and after nestling him in his basket next to the head of her pallet, she lay down and closed her eyes. 

\-------------------------------------------------

For the next two days, Steven Ellison followed Enqueri closely any time the warrior was in the village. Steven talked endlessly, mindless of Enqueri's occasional grunts and nods. He watched the Sentinel as closely as possible, and often, when Enqueri slipped away, he would appear at Blair's side with a litany of questions about Enqueri. Blair answered each and every question enthusiastically and without saying a single thing of any value. Steven was becoming frustrated at his inability to garner information about his illusive brother. 

Naomi also talked constantly. She cornered Blair at every opportunity and tried to convince him to return to the States with her. When Blair's reaction was kind but firm about his refusal, she sometimes became irritated and then she turned her attentions to Brynn. She prattled on and on about the opportunities that little Cachén would miss living in the jungle and finally, after two days and with her patience wearing thin, Brynn snapped at her mother to leave her alone. 

Blair walked back to his hut, muttering to himself after yet another sermon from Naomi. It was just past dusk and when he arrived home, he searched for his mate, but Enqueri was no where to be found. Blair stood unhappily for several minutes thinking before he turned and quietly crossed behind the huts lined along the edge of the village. He had just entered the jungle when Enqueri stepped in front of him stealthily and Blair plowed right into his chest. With his hands pressed against Enqueri's body, he leaned into his mate. "God, it's good to see you!" 

"Come." Enqueri grabbed Blair's hand and pulled him along the path and then into the jungle. Blair allowed Enqueri to guide him in the darkness and soon they stopped in a small glade by the river that they often used when they wanted privacy. Enqueri dropped to his backside and crossed his legs, pulling Blair into the space created there. With hands on either side of Blair's face, Enqueri's lips found his Guide's and he kissed him ardently. Blair returned it with equal passion but all too soon, Enqueri broke the kiss. 

"Chief, listen to me. There are men in the jungle. They came with the visitors but they conceal themselves from us. I heard the voices and smelled their fires. I followed the one who was introduced as the guide, Gutierrez. He is not who he seems. I followed the man from our village several times. They are soldiers of the government sent to rescue you and your sister. I heard them speaking. They believe you have been kidnapped and that our tribe is holding you against your will."

"Oh my God!" Blair said. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I'd better go and have a good talking to with my mother."

Enqueri's strong hands on Blair's waist stopped him from rising. "Do you wish to understand what is happening, Blair?" Enqueri asked tentatively. 

Blair stopped and looked very confused. "Why would you ask such a question? What did you hear, Enqueri? You must tell me." Blair searched his mate's face but in the darkness he was unable to see clearly enough to read what was in his eyes. With gentle hands on Enqueri's shoulders, he said, "Tell me."

Enqueri was quiet for a long minute before he spoke. "I will tell you, but you will not be happy. Your mother has arranged for you and your sister to be taken from here by force if necessary. I am to be taken also and send to America since I am a citizen of your country through my parents. My brother wishes for me to be placed in a 'secure environment' as he stated to your mother when I heard them speaking. He feels it is his, how did he say it...? It is 'his Christian duty to save my soul from heathens'." 

Blair felt sick. His shoulders sagged and his head bent. "Go on."

"The man, Gutierrez, is one of the officers in the military. He is spying on the village. The soldiers believe that you have been harmed. There was a word that I do not understand. Brainwashed? How is one's brain cleansed?" Enqueri shrugged and continued. "They will wait until midmorning after the hunters have left the village. The one called Dr. Cole will make a sign on the device he carries, and the soldiers will enter and take you, Brynn, her child and me. Everything is arranged. The Peruvian government and the American government are in agreement to return its citizens to their rightful places.

"There is something else which I do not understand, Blair. I am an 'heir'. I do not know this word, but I heard the one who is my brother tell Gutierrez that he will be compensated when he has access to something called 'my inheritance'. He further stated that there was only six months left before the terms set forth by my American grandfather expire and the inheritance is given to 'fucking idiots'. Those are his words, Guide." 

"Shit," Blair muttered. With wide, sorrowful eyes he looked at his lover. "What should we do?"

"You are the chief of our tribe. I will do as you wish. If you should wish to return to America, I will accompany you, of course."

"You can't expect me to go along with this. It would kill you! They'll experiment on you. Your senses wouldn't be able to handle civilization all at once. It would take many months to gradually acclimate them to the sights and sounds and smells of a large city. There is no other choice. I chose to stay with you and I feel we should hide."

"We will not have to hide, Chief. The Chopec are skilled at disappearing into the vast reaches of the jungle. We have another village site four days trek to the northwest. No one would be able to find us there. It is difficult to see the village even from the eyes flying above." 

"Good. Let's do it then. When should be leave?" Blair asked. 

"I will alert the villagers one family at a time. They will quietly gather about two miles outside of the village and then we will travel quickly. You must rouse your sister and ask what she wishes to do. We must be very quiet and by morning, we will be many miles away before the newcomers even suspect we have gone."

"I hate leaving my mother without telling her. She's come a long way." Blair sighed.

"You must not speak to her of this, Blair. She feels she is doing what is right, and she will not understand. She will alert the others and then that will be the end of it." Enqueri's hand stroked Blair's arm. "Is this truly what you want?"

Blair's head shot up and he said harshly, "Do you mean, are you truly what I want? How can you even ask me that question? I've pledged myself to you. Do you think I did that lightly? Do you think I am not an honorable man?"

Enqueri's hands clamped on Blair's upper arms. "Stop! Please forgive me. It was not right of me to doubt your honor. I am truly sorry, corazón. It will not happen again."

When Blair's fingers pressed against Enqueri's lips, he kissed them lightly. Blair smiled and kissed the same spot, then pressed the fingers back against Enqueri's lips. "You were feeling apprehensive. All of this has put your senses on alert. You don't need to apologize. Just know that I will never disappoint you."

Enqueri pulled the Guide close and tipped Blair's head back. Just before their lips touched, he whispered, "You have never disappointed me, nor will you."

\-------------------------------------------------

The muggy, foggy morning found the intruders standing in the center of the deserted village. Dr. Cole raced from hut to hut with Steven at his heels. Naomi walked around dazedly, muttering "I should never have let them out of my sight. My poor babies."

The frustrated people met back into the center of the compound and stood near the smoldering cooking fires. 

Dr. Cole scratched his head. "I've already used the satellite phone to contact the troops waiting outside and they're starting to scout the area. Naomi, you must realize that these people are skilled in jungle travel. We will not find evidence of which way they went. Damn it anyway! " he shouted and pulled his hat from his head, tossing it to the ground and stomping on it. 

Naomi cried softly. "How will I find my children now? The military must send up helicopters."

Steven paced back and forth. "I have a huge amount of money riding on the success of this mission, Dr. Cole," he said. 

Cole snorted. "Unless you have access to that money, Steven, which you don't, and unless you can convince the Peruvian government to allow the military to attempt such a search, you're not going to get any more cooperation from them. Naomi, you've done all you can. This is Peru, not the US. We're at the mercy of a foreign entity. Nothing else will be done. Besides, there are groups in this country who work for the benefit of the native population who will not be happy hearing that Americans harassed a tribe of indigenous people. It will cause a public outcry."

"Fuck the public outcry," Naomi screamed through her tears. 

Dr. Cole shook his head. "When we get back to Lima, you may do as you wish. I'm heading out." He turned and started to walk away. "Are you coming?"

Naomi sighed deeply and after a long second, nodded. She gathered up her belongings while her companions did the same. Steven picked up a small pot that had been abandoned and he threw it against the side of one of the huts. "I hate this fucking country," he said vehemently. He likewise gathered his backpack and followed the trio out of the village. 

\-------------------------------------------------

It was raining softly and the drops pattered against the roof of the palapo that Blair and Enqueri had repaired just hours earlier. A drop of water slid through the thatch and landed in the center of Blair's chest with a small plop. 

Enqueri did not stop his ravishing of Blair's cock, but continued to suck the engorged member with fervor. He walked the fingers of one hand up Blair's stomach and across his chest. His finger dipped into the raindrop and then he spread the wet finger on the nipple peeking from the hairs. "Yes!" Blair whispered and moaned even louder, making Enqueri chuckled. The sensation was Blair's undoing and he pumped his hips frantically. With a hand around the base of the shaft to guide it, Enqueri gave Blair free rein to thrust until he felt Blair's orgasm gathering in his body. 

Blair grabbed Enqueri's hand and he guided the two middle fingers into his mouth. He sucked in time to Enqueri's and in seconds, he came forcefully down his lover's throat. The small noises that Blair made when he came excited the Sentinel even further. Enqueri trembled and the sights, smells and sounds of Blair's release were all it took for his own seed to spill from his body onto the blanket beneath him. 

After he had drank all that Blair had to offer, he released the limp organ and raised his head. Their eyes met and Blair grinned foolishly and held out his arms. Enqueri grinned and flopped down next to his lover. 

"No," Blair said, tugging on Enqueri's arm. "Lie on me. I want to feel you pressing against me."

Enqueri laughed softly and did as asked, lying full length on top of Blair. "I will crush you, Blair Sandburg," he whispered and rained feather-like kisses across Blair's face. 

"I like feeling you pressed against me. It feels so good!" Blair exclaimed and his hands cupped the firm buttocks of his mate. "God, you feel wonderful," he said, massaging the globes of hard muscle. "I love your ass."

Enqueri laughed again. "I love your mouth," he said, and after he licked his lover's lips thoroughly, he pressed their mouths together. His kisses were languorous and deep and tantalizing with the promise of more lovemaking as the night wore on. Soon he had his mate squirming beneath him. Enqueri stopped his explorations of Blair's mouth to ask, "What do you desire from me, corazón?"

"I want to feel you deep inside of me, my love," Blair said softly. 

Enqueri smiled and rose to his hands and knees, straddling Blair's body. When Blair's hand grabbed his erection firmly and stroked, Enqueri threw back his head and said, "Ahh, yes. You have the skill of softness wrapped in metal. You know just how to touch me, Guide." 

Blair applied just the right pressure and pumped several times, watching Enqueri's eyes close and his tongue lick his lips. Blair said, "Sit back on your ass and tuck your legs under you. I want to ride you hard tonight."

Enqueri nodded and scooted to sit between Blair's spread legs. He ran a finger down Blair's dick and the softened member twitched at the gentle touch. "Oh, God, Enqueri. I can't possible have any more fluid left in me." 

Enqueri smiled and licked his lips again. With a tug, he pulled Blair to a sitting position. Blair scooted to his knees and he put his hands on Enqueri's shoulders. "Sentinel, I want to feel your fingers deep in me."

Enqueri grinned and dipped his hand into the small pot of lubricant resting beside their pallet. When Blair spread his legs, he slid a lubed finger into the waiting body. 

"Oh, yesss!" Blair hissed and pumped his hips. 

More fingers were added and soon Blair was thrusting hard on the invading digits. "Feels so good!" he shouted and leaned forward until his mouth covered Enqueri's. He kissed his lover long and hard while Enqueri's fingers explored his body, rubbing the special nub several times, making Blair jerk and groan with pleasure. 

"Lube yourself well, Sentinel," Blair ordered when he released Enqueri's mouth. 

Enqueri nodded. "Always with the orders, Guide." He laughed deeply. "I like when you order me about. Tell me what you wish for me to do."

Blair's eyes narrowed and the pupils dilated to black. "Do not remove your fingers from my body. Use your other hand and dip it into the lube."

Enqueri followed the request and waited. 

"Rub yourself slowly." He watched with lustful eyes. "Yes, slowly. Rub more around the head and now cover the rest. Do it slowly."

Enqueri's fingers moved as slow as he could while he struggled to control his desire. With his hand still inside of his lover, he stroked his erection. 

"Harder, Sentinel. Rub harder." Blair ordered, panting harshly. 

"I will come," Enqueri said breathlessly. 

"No. It is for me. I want your come in me. Now rub harder."

Enqueri pumped his organ and he trembled. Blair's hand snaked down and he squeezed Enqueri's testicles balls only hard enough to forestall his orgasm. Enqueri moaned deeply and shuddered once again. 

"Enough. Now it is my turn. You may remove your fingers."

Enqueri nodded and bit his lip. He gently slid the fingers from his mate's body and after a quick wipe on a rag, he rested his hands on Blair's waist. 

"Hold yourself steady and guide it into me," Blair said. 

Enqueri did as asked and when Blair felt the touch of Enqueri's penis, he pushed down and in one slick movement, he impaled himself, shuddering deeply. "Feels sooo good. Oh, God." 

Blair raised himself along Enqueri's shaft with his knees and thigh muscles, and bore down. On each downward thrust, he clamped his muscles tightly and squeezed. He angled his thrusts to brush his prostate and on each pass, he made whimpering sounds. "Oh, oh, oh," he said on each brush. 

Enqueri shook with passion and watched Blair's face intently. He loved the closed eyes and the lips that trembled out his name while Blair pleasured himself fully. He relished the fingers that dug into his shoulders, holding on tightly. He wrapped strong hands around Blair's waist and helped raise and lower Blair on his shaft and soon he was deep into the pleasure zone, conscious only of his connection to his mate and the thrill of being buried in his lover's body. He relished each thrust and felt the demanding muscles tighten around his organ. The sound of the Guide's pounding heart filled his ears and he did not even have the voice to cry out when his orgasm spurted from his body forcefully. Enqueri's teeth latched onto the Guide's shoulder and he bit down hard, shuddering. His orgasm seemed to go on forever and when he finally collapsed, strong arms held him close. He trembled for a long while and a gentle hand stroked the back of his head and a soft voice spoke words of love and caring, of passion and forever. 

Enqueri roused himself just enough to whisper his own deep love and commitment and he vowed once again to protect the Guide always. When Blair gently rolled them to their sides, he stayed wrapped in his lover's embrace. Enqueri floated on a cloud of serenity and his senses felt cocooned in peace. With the edges of his consciousness, he felt the loving hand gently clean some of his body with a soft cloth so that his sleep was a bit more comfortable. His last conscious feelings were the gentle lips pressed against his temple and the sweet words whispered into his ear. Enqueri allowed his mind to be wrapped in his Guide's, and in that safe place, he fell into a deep sleep, content in the Guide's arms, protected by his strength, and cherished by his love. 

For now, the rest of the world was a far away place for the Sentinel and the Guide. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
